Star Wars Rebels: Beyond the Borders: Unknown Regions
by pnew106s
Summary: This is another story after Ezra sacrificed himself and went with the Chimaera and Grand Admiral Thrawn. Trapped far away in the Unknown Regions with limited crew and officers. Ezra has reluctantly joined Thrawn in the hopes of returning home. To complicate matters Ezra has met Lara Marcell an Imperial Ensign that reminds him of Sabine. Profanity, Violence and Implied Sex.
1. Chapter 1

Beyond the Borders: Unknown Regions

 **The Past:** Fourteen Hours after Chimaera's departure with the Purgills.

Grand Admiral Thrawn gazed out the shattered view ports into the unknown region of space. The shields now held the vacuum of space from sucking him and the few others on the Bridge into space and death. The huge Purgills had abandoned the Chimaera, his flagship and departed. Looking around the Bridge he saw several Crew Members and Officers regaining their feet and glancing around the partially destroyed terminals and stations. One of the Stormtroopers stood over Ezra Bridger, raising his rifle to end the Rebel Jedi Knight once and for all. "Hold." Thrawn ordered as he stepped nearer and looked down at the unconscious youth. Thrawn had almost passed out as the air was sucked out of the room, but fate intervened and the emergency shields activated and held the life sustaining oxygen within the large room. Glancing down at the young man he shook his head, in all intents and purposes he should pull his blaster and shoot the man. But he instead let reason and logic form his decision. One, the Chimaera was damaged. Two, from what he had seen on the Navigation Monitors they had no idea where they were and finally three, he might need the young man if they were all going to survive. "Ensign Marcell, pull up the life monitors and tell me how many of our crew are still functional." The Navy Officer seemed to walk stiff legged to the sensors and after brushing away pieces of other systems off the screen he frowned.

"Sir, if these readings are right. I can only detect Five Hundred and Forty Three throughout the ship." Marcell swallowed visibly as she turned and Thrawn could see the fear in her eyes. Even if the Chimaera was fully functional there was no way just over Five Hundred Crew Members could operate a Star Destroyer. "It seems that all of the Escape Pods are gone." She reported then glared at the young man at Thrawn's feet.

"Sir, Shall I take this Rebel to a Holding Cell?" The Lone Stormtrooper asked as he waited for orders.

"No, summon a Medic if there are any on the ship and have any Engineers report to the Bridge as well." Thrawn ordered as he walked over to the Command Chair and with the help of Marcell right it so he could sit down. "The rest of you, bring whatever secondary systems online if you can and start getting the Bridge under control." The seven others in the room hustled to obey orders and started to transfer from the primary systems to the secondary. A Crewman went to the viewports and after a few moments several replacement emergency clear panels slipped up and replaced the damaged ones. A loud hiss could be heard as the new viewports sealed themselves automatically. Thrawn heard a groan and glanced over and saw Ezra slowly rising. Placing a hand over his wound on his right shoulder. "Sit down Ezra Bridger a Medic is on their way." Thrawn advised as he saw the confused look at the young man's face.

"Why wait, I am well enough to stand against the wall so you can shoot me." Ezra said sternly as he walked over to the nearby wall and leaned against it. Then was taken back when Thrawn started to laugh.

"Shoot you, that would be the last thing I would do. Look out the viewports young Bridger what do you see?" Thrawn asked as he waved towards the unknown stars that laid before them. "Those things dropped us in the middle of nowhere and thanks to them we are essentially stranded, with limited crewmen and basically no way for any of us to return to the known regions of space. Navigation cannot even pinpoint where we are." Exhaling Thrawn smiled and as a Medic entered he gestured for the red haired man to see to Ezra's wounds. "If any of us are going to survive, we will have to work together." Thrawn huffed as he shook his head. "Essentially Ezra Bridger I need your help."

"Why should I trust you?" Ezra asked almost laughing himself as the Medic applied a Bacta Bandage to his wound then began to scan him with a handheld sensor.

"Ensign Marcell, go to my quarters, in the third drawer of my desk you will find a small box bring it here and give it to him." Thrawn ordered as Marcell left and in moments returned handing the green brown box to Ezra. Opening it Ezra's eyes widened. Reaching in he pulled out Kanan's Lightsaber. "We have to trust each other, if so inclined, use it cut us all down. Before you do consider this, we are lost in a Region of Space and we are basically marooned."

Nodding Ezra exhaled. "You are right." Moving over towards Thrawn he saw several of the Crewmembers glare at him then became resigned and returned to their respected stations to attempt to get the secondary systems to function.

"Sir, we are screwed." Marcell said from the Secondary Navigation system.

"Ensign try to be a little more professional please. Why do you consider us screwed?" Thrawn asked with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Those things hyperspace jumped us through a Nova Cluster. An unknown Nova Cluster. We cannot follow the course back, not without having the ship torn apart." Marcell said grimly as the other Crewmembers stopped working and turned to look at Thrawn. Hoping that he had some way to get them home alive.

"I do not suppose you could get those things to attach themselves again and take us home, could you?" Thrawn asked as he started to bring up the status reports on his armrests.

"No they are long gone." Ezra said with a grimace. Walking over to the Secondary Navigation and looking at the readouts. Marcell glared up at him then pointed to the readings. "Shit, I directed them to take the ships away. I did not think they would take them or us where there was no way to return someday." Ezra almost whispered as he closed his eyes. Trying to see if he could sense the Purgills once more, but he had been right they were long gone.

 **The Present: Lothal.**

Sabine gazed at the painted image of the Ghost Crew; her, Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Chopper and Ezra. She said Ezra's name with a bit of sadness and longing. The words "I can always count on you." Flowed through her mind. She missed him desperately, she had never thought that he would be taken from her so quickly. Soon Ashoka Tano would be arriving and the two would begin to search for him. Her reasons were more personal, not just to bring him home. In the past year her Mother Ursa Wren Countess of the Clan had received two proposals for Sabine's hand. That was not going to happen. In Sabine's mind and heart she was going to have Ezra or no one else. She had relayed that to her mother and was surprised when the older woman just shrugged her shoulders and told her good journey. Not exactly what she expected from her mother. Walking towards Ashoka she glanced back at the Mural. "The Hunt is on, Ezra. I will find you and make you mine." She whispered then smiled. Striding with a bit of excitement and confidence; Sabine was ready to fulfill her promise to Ezra.

 **The Past:** Ten hours after Ezra awoke.

Leaning over a Monitor and Engineering Station, Ezra whipped the sweat off his brow. Thirty Two Engineers, what was left of the almost two Thousand that usually worked on an Imperial Star Destroyer. Worked on trying to get the Sub-Light Engines to come online. Cross connecting operating systems on the Station, Ezra felt like taking his Lightsaber and cutting the station in half. Especially when it kept declaring "ERROR" messages on the screen. "Come on you piece of Bantha Shit." He muttered at the terminal. Annoyed at the continued reluctance of the system to function.

"Ya have to baby it a little." A stocky Engineer advised Ezra. The much older man was twice his size and had graying hair on his head and mustache. Manned another Terminal cross wiring another system.

"I have tried Dillon, it keeps resisting. I would love to use my Lightsaber on the thing." Ezra told him as he smiled. Even though Dillon was a career Imperial Navy Engineer, Ezra instantly liked the man. Dillon was not a typical Imperial, he had joined the Empire to work on Star Destroyers because he marveled at the overall design and engineering it took to even design one of these monsters.

"Report, Lieutenant Drasko." Thrawn asked as he stepped through a blast door into the Engineering Command area. Stepping up to Dillon and Ezra.

"Sir, The Hyperdrive Engines are going to take a month to repair, that is if we can find the parts. The Sub-Light are a different matter, if we can get them cross circuited they should be online in an hour or so." Dillon replied as he tinkered with his Terminal, then swore a Correllian phrase and kicked the gray instrument. "Make that two hours or so."

Ezra chuckled slightly and tried that as well with a delight the terminal turned green. Then saw Thrawn step up to him. "I have never heard of that procedure in the Imperial Manuals. Can I speak with you a moment. In private." Ezra followed Thrawn over to a side corridor. Exhaling sharply Thrawn stared at Ezra. "I just reviewed the personnel that are still on board. Lieutenants Drasko and Perkuns are the highest line officers left. There are fourteen Ensigns and one Stormtrooper Commander but there are no command officers."

"Is that a problem?" Ezra asked as he saw the Imperial Grand Admiral grimace then looked over at Engineering.

"Yes, it will be bad for morale if I continue to give direct orders to the crew and officers, I need a second in command to relay my orders and deal with those below me in rank. None of the others on board have the experience to do it. So, with reluctance I am promoting you to Captain and my Second Officer." Ezra humphed and almost laughed.

"You cannot be serious." Ezra stated as he stared at Thrawn. "I doubt that any of the Crew or other Officers would obey any order I give."

"If I order it they will, if not they can get in one of the remaining TIE-Fighters and make their own way home! Disobedience on this ship will not be tolerated!" Thrawn said sternly as he handed Ezra Captain Rank and signaled for Marcell to bring over an Imperial Gray Uniform.

"I rather not wear that if you do not mind." Ezra said as he pointed to the Imperial Uniform.

"Why not, I know on several occasions you have poised as a Speeder Bike Trooper, an Imperial Navy Lieutenant and a TIE-Fighter Pilot?" Thrawn smirked as Marcell handed the Uniform to Ezra with a frown. "An Imperial Navy Captain will just be one more role that you can do. Now Captain I expect the Sub-Light Engines to be functional in three Hours. I also want you to personally ensure that as many Crewmembers as you can get to be trained as Turbo Laser Gunners. The Twelve we currently have cannot man all of the Turbo Lasers if we are attacked." Thrawn stared at Ezra waiting.

"Yes Sir." Ezra replied reluctantly as Thrawn turned and left Engineering. Dillon approached and looked at Ezra and the Uniform that hung on his arm.

"Congrats Captain." Dillon smirked at the young Captain. "Sir we are ready to test the Sub-Light Engines."

Growling Ezra went over to a chair and removed his clothes and put on the Imperial Uniform. "This sucks." He stammered as he returned to the Monitor and nodded to Dillon. "Alright, let's see if we can get the Engines up to twenty percent." He said as Dillon smiled over at him.

"Yes Sir." Dillon replied tapping the control and watched as the Engines started and began to power-up.

Twelve hours later, Ezra entered the Quarters he had been assigned. The new Captain Quarters. Actually the rooms were for visiting High Command Officers, such as for an Admiral and above. Dropping onto a nearby chair he threw the hat across the room. Removing Kanan's Lightsaber he closed his eyes. "What the hell was he doing?" He asked himself as he held the Lightsaber in front of him. His musing was disturbed when the door chime signaled. Standing he unlocked the door and Ensign Marcell stood before the open portal.

"Sir." She said with a bit of scorn. "I have the current personnel records for you to review." Handing a Data Pad out to Ezra.

Ezra could tell that the Imperial Ensign was uncomfortable to be in his presence and totally pissed that he was now her superior. "Thank you, Ensign." Taking the Pad he looked it over. It was not good. Shaking his head he looked up and was surprised that Marcell was still at the door. "Anything else?" He asked.

"No." Marcell said sternly.

"Speak your mind, I know this is unusual and I sympathize." Ezra said to the young woman standing at his door. To his amazement Marcell reminded him of Sabine. Marcell had the same intensity and baring that Sabine had. Looking at the pad he discovered that she was from Bespin and her first name was Lara.

"Personally, I am wondering why Grand Admiral Thrawn has not killed you yet or put you in the Brig. It is what you deserve!" Lara said as she glared at Ezra with her dark green eyes, her long blond hair tucked up under her cap. "It is your fault that we are here and as a Rebel you deserve death or imprisonment."

Chuckling slightly, Ezra put the pad down. "That is what I expected when I woke up. I still expect it. I believe Thrawn is right we need to work together to get home." Picking up the Lightsaber Ezra put it back on his belt and saw the wide eyed stare from Lara.

"Is it true, Sir? Are you a Jedi?" She asked with a bit of fascination and wonder.

"Yes, i am a Jedi." Ezra said then watched as she subconsciously stepped slightly back.

"You do not look like a power-mad psychopath." She said barely audible as she returned to standing proud before him.

"Is that what you were told?" Ezra asked as he watched her shake her head positively. "I suppose that is what the Emperor told everyone to get their support in purging and prosecuting the Jedi. No I am not a power-mad psychopath, actually I was nothing but a Loth-rat orphan from Lothal." Closing his eyes his thoughts went to his adoptive family and especially Sabine. He missed her a lot and wished silently that she was here with them. He needed her. Opening his eyes he saw that Lara's expression had softened slightly and she turned and left. Allowing the door to shut again. Ezra shook his head, he would have to be careful with Lara Marcell, she reminded him of Sabine and he could easily seek a relationship just so he could pander to that memory of Sabine. Yes Lara Marcell was attractive, actually beautiful. But no where close to Sabine. Sitting back on the chair he picked up the pad and began to go over the personnel on the Chimaera. One Hundred and thirteen Stormtroopers, Thirty Two Engineers, Three Hundred Fifty One Various Crewmembers, Eighteen Bridge Officers mostly Ensigns like Marcell, Twelve Turbo Laser Gunners and Seventeen TIE Fighter Pilots. Along with one Grand Admiral and one Jedi Captain. Dropping the pad Ezra shook his head. Marcell had been right on the Bridge earlier they were screwed.

One Deck down from the New Captain Quarters, Lara Marcell leaned against a bulkhead. Her thoughts were on the young Jedi Captain that she had just talked to. She smiled at her thoughts. "He is attractive for a Rebel Jedi Scum.' She admitted to herself. She remembered gazing into those clear blue eyes and she felt her insides quiver. She shook her head, secretly in her quarters was a wanted Holo of him. She had paid one of the Techs to download his image on a personal projector and she would look at it time to time. Of course, the image was of when he was younger and she thought he was kind of cute. With two of her closest female friends she remembered that they would discuss the Lothalian Rebels for hours. Gieva stated once that she believed that the young Bridger was probably screwing that equally young Mandalorian girl Wren and any delusions or fantasies they had were foolish. Lara shook her head, at the time she argued against such a thought. That usually Mando's never attached themselves to others. It was a cultural thing. Shaking her head she wished that Gieva and Ellinor were still on the ship, without them it was going to be a little lonely. Frowning Lara went to her quarters, she needed to get some sleep. Thrawn had instituted that everyone was going to be on Sixteen Hour Shifts from now on, instead of twelve. Slipping into her quarters, she prepared for bed. As she laid down her last thoughts were of what Ezra Bridger would have done if she asked to spend the night in his quarters with him. Slightly chuckling she could imagine his shocked expression.

Thrawn leaned back in his chair in his office. Forty Seven documented complaints sat on his terminal screen. All from the Imperial Navy Officers and one Stormtrooper Commander and all on his current decision to make Ezra Bridger his Second Officer with the rank of Captain. Smiling he shrugged his shoulders and decided that at the start of the next shift he would announce to the crew and officers that his decision stands. Forming and transmitting complaints at this juncture was a waste of time. He did wonder what the Emperor would say or do if it was discovered that Thrawn not only spared the young Jedi but also made him his Second Officer. Laughing slightly he knew what would happen, right up to the point of the Emperor using Sith Force Lightning to execute him. Flicking the screen off, Thrawn went back to the Bridge. The Sub-Light Engines now functioned at Forty Nine Percent power and the Chimaera could move at one-third speed. Thrawn had decided that at least that was something.

To be Continued...Depending on readers and reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond the Borders: Unknown Regions Part 2

 **The Present** : In Space Above Lothal

Sabine stared out the Viewport of Ashoka's red ship at the vastness of space, her heart sank. "Where do we start? In all of that. Where do we start?" She asked Ashoka, waving her hand at the endless void in front of them. They had the initial direction that the Purgills had taken the Chimaera but beyond that how far did the Space Whales go?

"I do not know, all we can do is follow the projected path and hope that we find clues along the way." Ashoka believed that the Force would guide them, even though she was no longer a Jedi she did have a connection to the Force and with that connection they should be able to locate Ezra Bridger.

"We should have started looking years ago." Sabine said with an edge of frustration. In truth she wanted to start searching the second that the Purgills had taken Ezra. At the time it was impossible, first they had to prepare for the return of the Empire and then help Ryder establish a functioning Government. Time slipped away and now they were following a cold trail.

Ashoka had to ask the question. "What if he does not want to be found? Five years is a long time and he may have made the decision not to be found." Looking at the younger woman Ashoka could sense and see the hurt expression on her features. Ashoka shook her head then set the coordinates for a Hyperspace jump. Her own thoughts were on the reestablished New Republic and the Return of the Jedi. She knew that there were Jedi that had survived the purge and may come out of hiding to reform the Jedi Order. She had not decided yet if she would come forward or not. She was not a Jedi anymore and had no desire on being one again. The first jump was calculated. A mining Outpost near the Hoth Systems Asteroid Field. If the Purgills stopped, even briefly the Outpost would have easily detected them. Pulling the Levers towards her, the "Red" as she called her ship jumped into Hyperspace.

 **The Past: Start of the long Journey**

At Forty Nine Percent Power the Sub-Light Engines could only propel the massive ship at one-third power. The almost functional long-range sensors had detected a system a few parsecs away and what would be only a Three hour Hyperspace jump now took most of a week to approach. Ezra had argued sternly with Thrawn about how to deal with the one Inhabited World within the System. Believing that coming in peace and asking to trade for the materials and supplies needed was better than demanding the World to release what they needed. Of course finding a Hyperdrive the size of a Corvette Cruiser would be probably be almost impossible, but maybe the World before them would have the replacement parts they would need to repair the Chimaera's Drive.

"So Captain, what do you suggest?" Thrawn asked as he peered out the forward Viewport. Several smaller ships orbited the World before them and most of them looked like century old transports and cargo ships. None of them was even close to being advanced enough to be of any use to them.

"We make contact and hope that perhaps they have some compatible parts that we can use." Ezra advised as a Larger then the other ships approached the Star Destroyer. After a quick scan of the ship the Chimaera detected that it was some type of Warship. Extremely old, about the size of a Corvette Cruiser and with some small weapons blistering its hull. Painted dark blue it slowly made it's way towards them. Looking over he saw Thrawn exhale and signal the communications station.

"To the approaching ship, I am Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Empire. We come in peace and wish to trade for equipment and supplies." Thrawn said as the dark blue ship stopped and in seconds someone spoke through the communication system.

"This is First Commander Eeeze, welcome Grand Admiral Thrawn. Traders are always welcome if they come in peace." A Human man on the holoscreen said as he bowed slightly. "Your ship is too big to orbit our world, if you hold station were you are I will contact the Traders to conduct any trading you desire." With that the holoscreen turned off.

"Perhaps you were correct in this approach, Captain." Thrawn admitted, but he still frowned at the idea. The Empire always demanded what they needed and payment would come if it was within the best interest of the Empire. Of course, Ezra argued that at present they did not have the weapons or fighters to force any world to submit. They needed what they had to defend themselves against Pirates or other threats. Thrawn relented and agreed, wasting what they had was foolish and could be expensive in the end. Since they had several regular TIE-Fighters that could be traded it made sense. It also made sense that the Eighteen Fighter Pilots they had all be trained and use the TIE-Interceptors instead of the TIE-Fighters. Ezra had suggested both and Thrawn reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you Sir." Ezra replied with a grimace, he hated being a temporary Imperial Captain. In his mind the rank and position was temporary, there was no way normally that he would even consider joining the Empire. Though in the last few days he did come to respect Thrawn, Ezra had noticed that a lot of the blustering and egocentric behavior that Thrawn had was more of a front. Perhaps to please the Emperor. Checking the readouts from the numerous stations he noticed that Lara Marcell was casually glancing at him from time to time. "Uh oh." He muttered, Ezra knew that look it was the same he had given to Sabine for years.

Remaining several days, Ezra took the opportunity to go to the World that the citizens called Wayfar and attempt to find out how so many Republic citizens were within the Unknown Regions. With reluctance and under stern orders from Thrawn, three Stormtroopers were sent with him. Ezra argued again that he could take care of himself and did not need protection. He had lost the argument. Walking into a Museum on Wayfar, one of his last stops he looked at the old relics from the past. Century old ships and Navigational Probes sat on displays. Leaving the white Armored Stormtroopers at the entrance Ezra sought out the Administrator. Finding the Mon Calamarii carefully restoring a Relic. "Excuse me sir, perhaps you can help me?"

The Salmon Colored Mon Cal turned and looked at Ezra. "Of course, how can I help you." Then the Mon Cal looked down and his huge eyes widened. "By the Gods of the past, you are a Jedi."

"Yes." Ezra replied as the Mon Cal approached and shook Ezra's hand within his vast flipper type hand. Feeling the excitement from the Mon Cal.

"There has not been a Jedi here in almost fifty years, the last one died of old age. This is quite an honor. I am Professor Asaak Gillak." Asaak said as his large eyes gleamed with excitement.

"I would like to know how you all got here, perhaps you have the course and coordinates of your ship available?" Ezra asked with some hope that perhaps there was some records here. The other places he had visited had no such records. Not even the Defense Command Headquarters for Wayfar.

Shaking his massive head, Asaak frowned. "I am sorry, when we departed the New Republic and arrived here a lot of our Navigational systems were malfunctioning and it was only because of Jedi Master Philik Dorn that we found Wayfar." Gesturing to a painting of a Man holding two Lightsabers in his hands on a nearby wall. The Jedi Master's Painting was from almost sixty years ago and the Man seemed to be quite old. "As you probably already been told, originally our mission was just to explore and settle on the outskirts of the Republic and Unknown Space. How we ended up here was purely an accident."

"Yes, one of the High Councilors informed me." Ezra said as he closed his eyes and turned to leave. The High Councilor was eager to tell Ezra the History of how the One Thousand Four Hundred and Thirty Two had arrived near Wayfar. Also that they had stripped the Cruiser that they used to arrive and that the Hyperdrive Engine was now part of their Power Plant, so any hope of bartering for the system was impossible. "Thank you for your time, I better report back to my Commander." Walking out of the Museum, Ezra barely noticed when the Three Stormtroopers fell in behind him to escort him back to the Lambda Shuttle. To his continued dismay he spotted Lara Marcell, with her escort of One Stormtrooper. She had been sent down to negotiate for Reactor parts and Power Cells. Seeing him she waved and smiled at him as he approached. "Ah, Bantha Shit." Ezra muttered as he returned the salute from Lara. "Any luck Ensign?" He asked the young girl that smiled and pointed behind her. Several large crates waited just outside the Shuttle.

"Yes Sir, They may not have a lot of the needed Engineering Parts. But they do have an abundance of Power Cells. No Reactor Parts that will work with our systems so the Hyperdrive is still going to be a problem." Lara replied then noticing his expression she had to ask. "No luck on the course coordinates, Sir?"

"No, there are no records of how they got here. It seems a Jedi Master used the Force to bring them here when they had a Malfunction in their Navigation Systems. Before you ask the Jedi Master has been dead for almost fifty years. I am so looking forward to reporting this to Grand Admiral Thrawn." Ezra said with a bit of sarcasm as he stomped up the ramp of the Shuttle and sat heavily in the pilot seat. In the end though the trading had been reasonably good, all of the supplies and parts had only cost them Three TIE Fighters. Not bad for what they had acquired. After the cargo was loaded, Ezra lifted the Shuttle and flew it back to the Chimaera.

 **The Present: The Hoth System.**

Stomping onto the "RED", Sabine was annoyed. The Administrator admitted that all records and sensor data had been erased long ago. She felt frustrated at a possible clue was no longer available. Ashoka was not ready to give up, she told Sabine that she was going to talk to some of the Mining Pilots, hoping that perhaps one or more might remember seeing the Purgills, any Star Destroyers or anything of value. Sitting at the Cockpit, Sabine closed her eyes. She knew a lot of her impatience was due to that she never formalized her relationship with Ezra. For over a year, Sabine had considered claiming Ezra as hers, instead she believed that there was time. That was a delusion. She often wondered why she had not at least kissed him or told him how important he was to her. She knew the answer, she was afraid and confused about her feelings for him. Now she was ready, that is if they could locate him. Smirking she could imagine as she dragged him into her Family Home on Knownest, proclaiming him as her husband. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ashoka entered and exhaled.

"I found one, he remembers seeing the Purgills dragging Five Star Destroyers past Hoth. They jumped again along a Six one Eight Vector. Unfortunately the Purgills also jumped in different directions. He could not tell what ships they were when they Jumped in and then left." Ashoka told Sabine and gave a small smile.

"That is not good news, Ashoka." Sabine stated with a bit of aggravation, seeing Ashoka smile.

"True, but all we need is to find the right direction or vector that had the Chimaera. I have the Nine Possible directions, now all we have to do is trust the Force to guide us to the right one." Ashoka went to the Pilot Controls and closed her eyes, letting the Force guide her as she entered a series of Coordinates. In moments the "RED" jumped into Hyperspace.

 **The Past: Three Days away from Wayfar**

Ezra stood on the Hanger deck as Lieutenant Perkuns, highest Ranking and now the Commander of the TIE Fighter Pilots paced in front of him. "Lieutenant all I want to know is if the Pilots have been trained on the Interceptor's or not." Ezra said to the Pilot as the older man frowned at him.

"Listen, I do not care what Grand Admiral Thrawn has ordered. To me you are a Rebel, a traitor and even worse a murderer. You are not my commanding officer, so go away." Perkuns to empathize his opinion pulled his blaster and pointed it at Ezra. "I could shoot you and under the Empire guidelines not even be punished for doing it."

"True you could try to shoot me and you would probably fail." With a smooth almost unseen movement, Ezra pulled his Lightsaber and ignited it before him. Waving it in front of him. All other sounds and talk on the Hanger Deck ended as the other Pilots and Maintenance Crews all stared at the scene before them. "Then most likely Thrawn would have you executed for disobeying his orders."

"Doubtful, since I am the only experienced Pilot on board." Perkuns stated as he considered pulling the trigger.

"Do not believe that!" Thrawn said as he entered the Hanger Deck. "Is there a problem here, Captain?" Thrawn asked as he stepped out of the Turbo Lift and walked towards the two men. The whole deck had come to attention, all except Ezra and Perkuns.

"No problem, Sir. Just a minor disagreement that I can handle." Ezra replied as Perkuns slowly put his blaster away.

"Good, now Captain I understand that you are unaware of procedures yet but I expect a report on the operations of the Chimaera every twelve hours. Also I would advise that you keep your communicator on." Thrawn stated sternly as he stared at Ezra with his eyes glowing brightly in anger.

"Like I have said before, Sir. I am not one for procedure." Ezra smirked at Thrawn.

"Well I will have to have Ensign Marcell instruct you on Imperial Ship Procedures then." Thrawn turned and stalked back to the Turbo Lift and returned to the Bridge.

"Now that is settled. You will store the TIE-Fighters and have your Pilots Trained on the Interceptors. Do I make myself clear Lieutenant?" Ezra asked as he put his Lightsaber away.

"Perfectly Sir." Perkuns replied. "You should know Sir, that you had no chance of surviving with that thing. I am a Triple AAA Marksmen with a Hand Blaster." Smirking.

"I very much doubt it. I have been blocking Blaster Bolts for years and long before you fired three times I would have cut the Blaster and probably your hand off." Ezra turned and departed, he still had to go to Engineering and get Dillon's report. Silently cursing that he allowed Thrawn to make him a Captain. As he rode the Turbo Lift he closed his eyes. "Great, I have been avoiding Lara Marcell for days and now she is going to instruct me on Imperial Procedures. I do not need this."

Back on the Hanger Deck one of Perkun's Pilots stepped over to him. "Sir, you should have shot that Rebel Jedi Scum." The Pilot said as he took his helmet off and glowered at the departing young man.

"Pilot, unless you want to spend a week in the Brig do not ever disrespect a superior officer in my presence! Do you understand!" Perkuns turned and glared at the Pilot.

"Yes Sir, Sorry Sir. It will not happen again" The pilot said automatically somewhat confused at what had happened.

"Good, now do as Captain Bridger has ordered. Store the TIE's and get prepped to train on the Interceptors. That means all of you." Perkuns said loudly as the other seventeen pilots rushed to obey the orders. Prekuns smirked slightly watching Ezra walk away. Perkuns never really respected his superior officers, but he could see that he could respect Ezra easily. Normally a Command Officer would have called for the nearby Stormtroopers to handle an irate Officer. Not that one, the Jedi Captain was all set to do it himself. He knew all about Lightsabers and Jedi. He also knew what they could do, so Ezra would have easily deflected the Blaster Bolts and probably cut Perkun's hand off for good measure. Smiling Perkuns went to move his own TIE Fighter off the Deck. Feeling satisfied at who Grand Admiral Thrawn had chosen to be the Captain and Second Officer.

After reporting to Thrawn, Ezra went to his office. To his dismay Ensign Lara Marcell was waiting with a stack of Data Pads. "Oh shit." Ezra said barely audible as Lara gave him a small smile.

"Sir Grand Admiral Thrawn has ordered me to instruct you on Imperial Star Destroyer Procedures." Lara stated as she waited for Ezra to open his office door. "Also he has ordered me to give you this." She handed Ezra a Comm-Link Communicator. "It has been Permanently Turned on and the Volume has been preset to just below the highest level." She told him with a sly smile as she saw him exhale sharply and take the device with a grunt.

Opening the office Lara followed him inside and put the pads on the desk. Picking one of them up and waiting for him to sit so she could start instructing him. "It is not really necessary for you to instruct me, I will read them over eventually." Ezra complained as Tara shook her head.

"I have been ordered to do this, Sir and also if that was true you would have read them long before now and obeyed them." Sitting across from Ezra she turned on the first of twenty two pads. "Now shall we begin with Bridge and Reporting Policies and Procedures, Sir." Handing him a duplicate pad so he could read along as she instructed him.

"Instead Ensign why not just shoot me?" Ezra said as he heard her chuckle and to his amazement he liked it. it sounded nothing like Sabine's laugh or but it was still really nice to hear.

"Sorry Sir, against Imperial Procedure to Shoot a Superior Officer." Lara smiled then began to lecture him.

To be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond the Borders: Unknown Regions Part 3

 **The Present:** Space Lanes within the Outer Rim Worlds

Sabine tried to check their location but lost interest immediately. Especially since the last time she checked it indicated that they were approaching Yavin. Barely pausing as Ashoka sat with her eyes closed continuing to follow the trail with the power of the the Force. Setting new coordinates soon jumped in another direction and after several hours Sabine had no idea where they were, again. It somewhat bothered her to realize that the Purgills had repeatedly jumped into one system then immediately jumped somewhere else, all the while taking the Chimaera farther and farther away. Each time they came into one system or another, Sabine saw on the sensors abandoned floating debris of Escape Pods. Which indicated that some of the crew from the Chimaera had jettisoned from the ship. She silently hoped that Ezra was able to escape, but she somehow doubted that he did. The only good news was that from the readings she could tell they were on the right path, some of the dialect Pods showed they were from the Chimaera. "Where are we?" Sabine finally asked Ashoka.

"The beginning of the journey. We are on the right path. Each time we come to where the Purgills stopped gives us the direction they had gone." Ashoka replied still concentrating with her eyes closed.

Sabine frowned at her companion, she had asked where they were several times and Ashoka continued to give almost the same answer. Closing her own eyes Sabine decided to take a short nap. Letting Ashoka Pilot and Navigate the "RED".

 **The Past:** One Month Four Days

"Are you certain?" Ezra asked the Navigation Officer that sat on the Bridge, running the calculations again for Ezra.

"Yes Sir, at current speed it will take us Forty Seven Years, Eight Months and twelve days to reach the Outer Rim worlds. If we somehow had the coordinates through the Nova Cluster and could Hyperspace Jump, it would only take Four Days. But unfortunately we have to go around the Cluster and at Sub-Light Speed it will take time." Ensign Folster stated, frowning as the other Crew and Officers could not help but here the report.

"Well that sucks." Ezra said, not caring if the others heard him. Thrawn was in his quarters resting so even with the breach of protocol, Ezra did not feel disappointed that he said it outloud. "Sorry." He muttered to all those around him, as they just smiled and shrugged their shoulders.

"What are we going to do Sir?" Folster asked seeing out the side of his vision several others were now looking towards Ezra silently hoping the Jedi could pull out some kind of miracle that would not take over Forty Seven years to accomplish.

"I have no idea, Ensign. I do not even know how to use the Force to guide a ship through the Cluster, so even if we had a Hyperdrive I would not suggest going that route." Ezra admitted to those on the Bridge. "Until then set the course projections as best you can." Ezra ordered Folster, returning to the Command Chair. His thoughts on how screwed they were. The massive Nova Cluster could be seen even at the distance they were from it. it went for millions of Kilometers in all directions. Going one way or another did not matter, it would take years to go around it and eventually be on course for the Known Regions of the Galaxy. A functional Hyperdrive would easily cut that time down to maybe a year or two to circumvent the Cluster. Dillon the Engineer was working almost around the clock trying to repair at least one of the three Hyperdrive Engines. Scrounging parts from two of them to repair the one. The parts they had traded helped somewhat, but Dillon's estimates for a month soon were increased to four to five months. Dillon just did not have enough Engineers to make the repairs. An hour later, Grand Admiral Thrawn entered the Bridge and Ezra leaned closer to him to make the depressing report.

"I see, what do you suggest then Captain?" Thrawn asked hoping that the vaulted Jedi had an idea on how to proceed. Set the course to circumvent the Nova Cluster a or continue on course towards it and perhaps Ezra could find a safe route through the deadly gravity and heat of the Nova Cluster. In that time hope that Dillon could repair at least one Hyperdrive Engine.

"I have no confidence that I could find a safe path through that." Ezra told him as he indicated the orange and yellow Cluster that almost encompassed the Viewports. "Going around might be the safest route to go, perhaps near the edge I could feel a path but the center it is just to dangerous."

"Well we have a few months to decide, we are no where close enough to take any reasonable and accurate readings. Let us decide once we are close enough to see what is ahead of us." Thrawn stated as he looked at Ezra rising an eyebrow.

Ezra knew what Thrawn was doing, letting the crew know that it was hopeless would be bad for morale. Having a such a decision delayed with the excuse that they needed to get closer would give both Thrawn and him time to come up with some type of solution, hopefully. "Yes Sir." Before leaving to go off duty for his Sixteen Hours, Ezra checked all status reports and then departed. To his dismay Lara was waiting at his quarters door for him. "Oh, shit. I forgot." He apologized to her as she smiled and held up several Data Pads.

"That is alright Sir. Shall we reschedule or do you want to do it now." Lara waved the Data Pads in front of him and continued to smile at him.

"Lets muddle through a couple of those Procedures." Ezra opened his door and after turning on his lights. "Want something to eat, Lara?" He asked as he pointed to the food dispenser.

"Ration selection Twelve, please." Lara walked over and sat at the table. Kicking her boots off and removing her hat. Allowing her long blond hair to drop along her shoulders. As Ezra walked over carrying two Ration Packs, placing one in front of her. "Thank you Ezra." She said as she pulled the top off hers and picked up the fork.

"So where were we on those?" Ezra asked as he ate his own selection. Looking over at her and smiling. Silently he cursed himself for not being loyal to Sabine, but he thought it out. Sabine had told him several times that there was no possible future for them to be together, that his infatuation with her could not result in anything other than friendship and being a comrade in arms. So his guilt was not really anything but his unfounded desire to be with Sabine, even though there was no possible way according to her.

"You do know we would be further along if we did not get distracted with talking about everything else but Imperial Procedures." Lara told him as she put the Pad down and shrugged her shoulders.

"We could go back to be totally professional and not be friends?" Ezra suggested, not really wanting to go back to when Lara would glare at him or be so serious when she talked to him.

"No, I like it this way. There are not a lot of Female Imperials on the Chimaera right now and having someone to confide in is hard enough." Lara stated as she leaned forward on her elbows. She knew that Ezra had already checked. There was Twenty One Female officers and crewmembers on the Chimaera. Fourteen of them were Stormtroopers and Three of them were TIE Fighter Pilots. The other Four included Lara and three other Navy Crewmembers. Smiling at Ezra she exhaled and turned off the Pad. "Let's just talk, tonight." Standing and moving over to the Couch. Ezra soon joined her. Handing her a cup of Tea so they both could relax and talk.

Two hours later, Ezra escorted her to his door. Keeping it closed. She stood before him with her hands behind her, peering at him. Blinking and string into his blue eyes. "Well that was not productive was it?" She asked sarcastically as she stood, then bite her bottom lip.

Ezra did not know what to do, as he looked at Lara. He liked her immensely as he noticed her biting her bottom lip and seemed to be waiting for something. Throwing caution into the wind, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. She did not pull away, instead she encircled her arms around him, pulling him closer for a more passionate kiss. He did the same as he held her tightly. In his mind he was telling himself to stop, he was betraying Sabine. Not really believing that he was. Feeling her tongue slip into his mouth, twirling and licking his. He could hear her moan as they kissed. Moving back slightly he stared deep into her eyes, placing his forehead against hers. Then before the mood was broken, she let him go and pushed the open button for the door. Quickly smoothing out her uniform and left. Ezra stood at the door confused and feeling guilty. "How could I do that?" He asked himself as he closed the door. In his mind and heart, he believed that he and Sabine were meant to be together. Even though Sabine stated that they could not be, he somehow knew that it was all a facade. Sabine eventually would admit that they belong together. All he had to do was wait. Then his thoughts became firm. "Why should I wait?" Lara liked him and wanted to be with him. With none of the pretenses that Sabine forced him to endear. Shaking his head he went to the center of the room, kneeling and placing his hands on his Knees he began to Meditate. Looking to the Force for guidance.

 **The Present: Bespin**

"Just refuel the ship!" Ashoka said to the short Ugnaught that glared up at her. "I paid for it already and I will not have to pay you also." She argued to the greedy Worker as he shook his head, wanting some type of bribe to do his actual job. Grunting and snorting that it would be several hours before he could, unless Ashoka was willing to pay to be advanced to the front of the line. "Fine, I will wait." Ashoka said to him, spinning on her heal to join Sabine who was laughing at her situation. "It is not funny Sabine, he wants a bribe to refuel us now."

"Of course he does, it is how an Ugnaught thinks. Next time pull your blaster and threaten to shoot him, he will then bump us up to the front." Sabine suggested seeing the disapproval on Ashoka's face.

"I cannot do that!" Ashoka stated with slight horror, that Sabine would even suggest using violence to get her way.

"You do not actually shoot him, you just threaten to shoot him." Sabine replied then glanced over at a local tavern. "Let's go get something to eat and drink, it will be hours before they refuel the "RED"." Removing her helmet, Sabine led Ashoka inside the somewhat deserted Tavern. Inside she saw that there was only a few Spacers and other Ship Pilots leaning on the Bar or sitting at the Tables. Indicating one in the corner they went and sat down.

As an older Protocol Serving Droid took their order for food and drinks, two of the more rowdy individuals looked over at them. "Sabine I do not think this was a good idea." Ashoka warned as she pulled her cloak more over her head. Just as one of the two stumbled over to them.

"Look at what we have here Kall, a couple of lonely femes that could use some male companionship." The man said leering down at Ashoka. "You know I always had a thing for Togruta."

"Go away." Sabine said as she put her right hand on her blaster.

"Why, me and my friend can show you a really good time. My name is Huk his is Kall." Kall smirked as he looked at Sabine, winking his eye at her.

"Not interested. Now go away." Sabine said again and casually pulled her blaster and pointed it at the man.

"What is the matter, you some type of stuck up Mando Bitch that you think you are too good to be with a non-Mando?" Kall asked as he heard his friend Huk hoot with laughter.

Sabine scowled, put her blaster away and stood. In one smooth motion kicked Kall in the stomach, doubling him over. Grabbing Kall she shifted around and sent him across the room. Huk moved with a roar and Sabine tucked down then extended sending Huk to join his companion by crashing into him. Stepping up to them she grabbed the semi-conscious Kall. "You ever talk to me again, I will make it so that a Medical Droid has to put you into a Bacta-Tank!" Spinning around she returned to the table. Meanwhile the Bartender had the two men thrown out of the Tavern.

"Was that really necessary, Sabine?" Ashoka asked as she shook her head, taking her hand off one of her Lightsabers.

"Yes and no. I just needed to relieve some stress and beating up two morons made me feel better." Sabine replied, smiling broadly as she went back to eating.

 **The Past: Two Hours after Ezra's Blunder**

Meditation did come easily for Ezra, no matter how hard he concentrated he could not focus on calming his mind. The guilt and sense of betrayal ebbed through him. He could only halfway convince himself that what he had done did not betray Sabine. He knew it was illogical, but his heart belonged to Sabine and only Sabine. His mind was a different matter, he liked Lara immensely. She was spirited, funny and really attractive. Opening his eyes he saw that he was on duty in an hour. "Oh shit, this is going to be a long day." Standing he went into the refresher and after a very cold shower he put on his uniform and joined Thrawn on the Bridge.

"Captain it seems we have attracted some unwanted attention." Thrawn told him, indicating the slow approach of Two Mid-Sized Ships. Both were about the size of an Assault Frigate. Only that they looked nothing like a Frigate. With an Octagonal Aft and Forward Sections connected by Three Long Tubular Sections attached both Aft and Forward of the ships.

Ezra looked at the reading and saw that both had seven Turbo Laser Turrets and three Photon torpedo Launchers. "Any Sign of Fighters, Sir?" Ezra asked as he shook his head, even in the depleted shape the Chimaera was in the Star Destroyer could decimate the Two Ships in a matter of minutes.

"No, and there are no launch bays." Thrawn replied as he nodded to the Communications Officer, turning on the recorded transmission.

"I am Captain BU Loctee of the Nova Pirates, surrender and prepare to be boarded! Failure will result in us destroying you! You have five minutes to reply!" The recorded voice said sternly.

"They have to be kidding, those weapons could not even peal the paint of the hull." Ezra heard the Weapons Technician whisper to the Man next to him.

Ezra closed his eyes and reached out with the Force, he could almost hear the overconfidence from Captain Loctee. There was something that just did not feel right about this situation. No one would attack a superior ship with two inferior ships, unless they were either crazy or had knew something that their target did not. Stretching outward Ezra felt it, there were others out there not just those approaching them. "Ensign Marcell scan the area to port as far as the sensors will go." He ordered as Thrawn looked at him with interest. "I feel there is more than what we can see." Ezra told Thrawn as he waited for Lara to complete the scan.

"Sir I am detecting at least Four other Ships, reading indicate that they are a match to these." Lara said as she looked at the readings.

"Ah, so that is there plan. Weapons Officer have the Gunners report to their Turrets. Forward Turbo Lasers Ten thru Fourteen. Have the others go to port and starboard Main Cannons." Thrawn ordered seeing the confusion on several of the Bridge officers and Ezra. "i know what they are going to do, Captain Loctee will attack our front, while we are concentrating on them. His other ships will come at our sides and destroy our Turbo Lasers. Classic pincer maneuver."

"If you say so Sir." Ezra said with a bit of skepticism. Looking at the time and as it neared the deadline the Two ships started to fire. The Orange Bolts hit the shields of the Chimaera and stopped, barely causing any real drain on the deflectors.

"Forward Gunners Fire." Thrawn ordered as the Four Turrets targeted the Two ships and Dark Green Bolts struck both ships. Driving them back. Suddenly and what the Pirates thought were a complete surprise struck from the side. Four Starboard and Four Port Turbo Lasers Damaged one on the Port side and obliterated two others into a defuse cloud of debris. The Other Ships departed as fast as they could, along with the two in front. "I doubt that they will return until they repair the damage that we have caused to them. Damage report, Captain?"

"None Sir, Deflectors only lost five percent power. It seems that those weapons from the Pirates are not very effective." Ezra replied then shook his head, they would be back. The Chimaera was too tempting a target.

"Yes it does appear that way, I get from the tactics that they will try again when they can swell up their nerve. I suggest Captain that you ensure that everyone be prepared to repel boarders, just in case they do get on board." Thrawn said to Ezra as he looked at the Tractor Beam Controls. "Bring some of the debris on board, I wish to know more about those we may have to face again." One of the Technicians moved over to the Controls and pulled several pieces of the destroyed ships into the Hanger.

Walking off the Bridge, Ezra was partially dismayed when Lara joined him. On the Turbo Lift she pushed the pause button. "Sir, Ezra we need to talk." Lara said to him as she tried not to look at him. Exhaling she closed her eyes. "What happened earlier was a mistake, I want to be your friend but nothing else."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Beyond the Borders: Unknown Regions Part 4

 **The Past:**

Ezra looked at Lara and tried not to feel both relieved and hurt at being rejected by her. He was initially confused and decided to allow her to continue.

"i like you Ezra, a lot. But I know that you do not really want me, you are still set on Sabine. The way you talk about her, I know that I cannot be your second choice or replacement to her. I can handle that, the problem I have is that is that if somehow we do get home. I cannot be the one in between you and her." Lara explained and Ezra knew she was right, the main reason he was attracted to Lara was that she reminded him of Sabine. Any relationship cannot be built on that.

"I understand and I am sorry, you are right. We can be friends but nothing else." Ezra nodded as she smirked at him.

"Not to say that we cannot be more than just friends." She stepped up closer and put her arms around him. "Have you ever had sex with a friend?" She asked as she saw his shocked expression. "I take it, no. Well we can as long as you understand that it is just sex, no emotional connections or feelings. It is just to relieve the boredom." Releasing him she pushed the continue button on the controls. "I will see you after our shift, your room."

Ezra first felt relieved then in utter shock, that ended when he went to the armory to ensure that every crewman had sidearms. Locating the Stormtrooper Commander he was a little dismayed to have found out that most of the Crew had not fired a blaster since joining the Empire. "Commander, I need you to schedule range times for those crewmembers that need it." Ezra ordered him.

"I will see to it, Sir." The Commander said with a bit of malice in his filtered voice.

"Do you have a problem with that order, Commander?" Ezra asked as he waited the usual problem that he encountered every time he gave an order to one of the ranking Imperial Officers. They all knew he was a Rebel and a Jedi. They all knew there was a standing order in the Empire to arrest or execute all Rebels and especially Jedi.

"No problem, Sir." The Commander replied.

Ezra dismissed him and while the Stormtrooper walked away in perfect Military fashion, Ezra shook his head. "This is going to be a long day." He muttered as he went to check on the other sections of the ship. The other duty he had to conduct was to reduce the use of power that was being used throughout the ship. That meant turning off certain sections of the ship, having crewmen and officers moving into areas that they worked at. For example the Engineers were being moved closer to the Engine Room, the Gunners near the primary Turbo Lasers and the Bridge Crew nearer the Bridge. Thankfully he or Thrawn did not have to move, both of their rooms were already near the Bridge. After that he had to go to the Hanger Deck and ask Lieutenant Perkuns the status of the retraining of the Pilots and finally after all that, return to the Bridge to brief Thrawn on all of it.

 **The Nova Cluster Pirate Base.**

Captain BU Loctee growled and protested as he threw various items around his small Bridge. Ranting and Raving at the injustice of it all; a huge Star Ship with the potential of a huge score just blew a quarter of his ships into atoms and damaged three others. He still had three combat ready ships, all the same design and power. In the past his fleet was the biggest and best of the Sector. Now he lost two ships. "Where are they!" He bellowed to his Sensor Officer that swallowed and shrugged his shoulders. Loctee smiled, the crew still remembered what he had done to the Tactical Officer that had blundered the tactics on attacking the Large Ship. The Twil'ek Light Green man now floated outside, with both of his Lekku cut off. Loctee had punished the man personally right on the Bridge. With grim satisfaction he flopped into his chair. They had to wait for the "Ghastly" and "Viceroy" to return so that they could plan their next attack on the Large Ship. Both had gone to conduct their own raids on unsuspected Worlds and Outposts and only recently did Loctee order them to return. Closing his eyes he began to think over a strategy to capture the Prize and make it part of his Pirate Group, with that ship he could be a real threat and in time force the other Pirates that operated throughout the Sector and beyond would have to swear allegiance to him. That and he would personally gut the Large Ships Commander. He needed a thought like that to make him feel better.

 **The Present: Border of the Known Regions**

Sabine was angry and frustrated, it had taken almost a year of searching and now they had come to the border of Known and Unknown Regions of Space. "Are you sure that the Purgills dragged the Chimaera this way?" She asked Ashoka as she peered at the unknown regions in front of them.

"Yes, that Cargo Pilot that we talked to said he saw the Purgills and a Star Destroyer and they were heading this way." Ashoka replied as she used the Navigation Sensors to calculate a small jump into the Region before them. Without clear and precise calculations they would have to do small jumps and repeat the process.

"Shit, it will take months to go from one Sector to another." Sabine stated impatiently as she waved her hand towards the vastness before them.

"That is why they call it the Unknown Regions, it is unknown." Ashoka relied as she smiled slightly.

"Smart Ass." Sabine sarcastically said as she rechecked the Sensors. "It checks out, two hours and fourteen minutes Jump time."

"Just be thankful that our fuel tanks are full and we have one of the more advance Nav-Computers available. An older model and we would really slow us down." Ashoka pulled the levers and the "RED" jumped into Hyperspace.

 **The Past: Ezra's Quarters**

Ezra paced in his room with some worry and nervousness. Mainly because of what Lara had said to him, he had never been with a woman before and he almost hoped that she was joking with him about them being what he found out was just friends that had sex with no commitment or emotional connection. But he knew that she was not joking. Several of the Data Pads that he had to study laid on the table, strewn about. Exhaling, he sat and picked one of them up. As he began to read the door chimed. He was half tempted to pretend he was not home, instead he stood and approached the door. He could feel sweat run down his back as he unlocked the door and it whooshed open. Then with relief he saw that it was Dillon.

"Sir, I brought the updated repair estimates." Dillon said as he looked at Ezra with a bit of concern. "You look like you were expecting a squad of Stormtroopers that were coming to escort you to an execution, is there something wrong?"

"No, no not at all. I was expecting someone else and you surprised me." Ezra took the Pad and after skimming it he smiled. "Good, it seems that in less then a week we will have a functional Hyperdrive."

"That someone would be Ensign Marcell, would it Sir?" Dillon smirked slightly.

"Thank you Dillon, now go get some rest." Deflecting the inquiry as the older man chuckled and left.

"Good evening Ensign." Dillon's voice echoed down the corridor with a hint of merriment.

"Thank you Sir, Good Evening." Lara's voice said as she walked up to Ezra's door and saw him standing at it. "Hello Sir, I believe we need to go over the Imperial Procedures some more." Giving him a small smirk as she entered, turned to face him and waited.

"I suppose we do." Ezra said loudly as he shut the door and locked it. "What would you like to eat tonight?" Ezra started to walk over to the Food Dispenser, but Lara stopped him with a touch on his arm.

"I think we can wait until after, shall we go into the Bedroom." Lara stated as she led him by his arm inside his small bedroom. Once inside she turned and started to unbutton her shirt. Smiling at him as removed her blouse, showing her wearing only a Imperial Navy regulation bra. "Take your clothes off, Sir." She ordered as he complied and bent down to remove his boots. Then his pants and shirt. Meanwhile she had removed her own boots, pants and underwear and slipped into his bed. Allowing him to see her naked body first. Ezra nervously joined her, laying next to her. She then pulled him closer and kissed him. "It is alright Ezra, it is just sex." She then reached down to massage him, noticing that he was really well endowed. After a some ministrations and reassurances, they had sex.

Two hours and three times later, Lara looked over at Ezra. "That was really nice." She said with a bit of flattery. "You were a little resistant at first but after you really are exceptional."

"Thank you, I did everything right didn't I? You were my first." Ezra admitted as he saw her smirk over at him.

"Perfect and quiet enjoyable. All three times. Now we can get up and eat or perhaps just go to sleep until we have to go on duty. Your choice." Lara asked as she herself wanted to snuggle up with him and get some sleep. He had worn her out, physically and a little emotionally.

"I think some sleep is called for." Ezra replied pulling her tightly to him and closing his eyes. The small bed was not really designed to hold two people, so until they adjusted somewhat so that they were basically intertwined it was difficult to get comfortable.

An hour before the Alarm Chime started to beep, Ezra awoke. Carefully moving out of Lara's grasp, he went to the Refresher and showered and shaved. Returning he saw her sitting up in bed. "You still have an hour, I have to get ready early today. Dillon is ready to test the Hyperdrive and I have to be there." Ezra explained as Lara just shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you have time to eat with me?" Lara asked as she also got up and went to the Refresher.

"Yes, plenty of time." Ezra went into the main room, while Lara Showered. "What would you like?" He asked loudly.

"Meal selection twenty two." She replied just as loud over the spray of the shower. A few moments later she came out dressed and they ate together.

In the Engine Room, Dillon was rushing from one terminal to another. When Ezra arrived he saw the haggard and hurried Dillon, going from one terminal to another. Hearing him swearing several obscene and physically impossible curses. "What is wrong Dillon?" Ezra asked as he watched the older man punch a terminal with anger.

"The Frogging thing won't work! I thought we had it, the diagnostics said we did when we ran it!" Dillon then swore again and Ezra winced, the language was really beyond obscene, it bordered on unthinkable. "Nope we are totally Frogged!"

"So, the Hyperdrive won't work?' Ezra asked as he saw the pissed off Engineer throw a Hyperscanner across the room, hitting the Engine.

"No, it is a piece of junk." Dillon replied then went over and kicked the Engine for good measure. Turned and sat, covering his hands with his eyes. Weeping.

Ezra did not try to console the man, spinning on his heal he left Dillon to cry out his frustration. He could relate, Dillon and his Engineering Crewmembers had worked on the Hyperdrive for almost six weeks, around the clock and now to find out that all that work was wasted, could devastate anyone. Going to the Bridge, he reported to Thrawn about the failure.

"I expected it was too much to hope for, Captain. I think I know where we can get the possible replacement parts we require to repair our Hyperdrive." Thrawn said with a small smile.

"Where, Sir?" Ezra asked as he saw the Blue Skinned Alien Admiral smile broadly. "Should I set a new course to where we will get the parts?"

"No, Captain. I suspect that in the next day or so the parts will come to us." Thrawn replied then gave a short chuckle. Seeing that Ezra did not understand. "Those Pirate ships have a very large Hyperdrive Engine on their ships, I suspect that it might provide us with the replacement parts that we require." Thrawn explained as Ezra stared at him in shock.

"How would we do that, I doubt that they would surrender?" Ezra asked then realized that he goofed again. "Sorry, I forgot. Sir."

"That is entirely alright Captain, I believe I will have the appropriate Strategy worked out before they attack again." Thrawn then steepled his fingers and leaned back into his chair, smiling slightly.

 **The Present:** One Year two months six days from leaving Lothal

Finding a Planetary System that was loosely attached to the Galactic Core was relatively good fortune, Sabine said and thought as they spent two days on the Small isolated world of Vulaka. It took a day to barter with a fuel merchant to refill the "RED's" Fuel tanks. Another ten hours to trade for some other supplies. Thankfully most of the residents of the small world was starved for recent Holo-entertainment videos and to Sabine's surprise Ashoka had quite a collection. Several hundred different montage's to include; Love Stories, Comedies, Action and Adventures, Informational and finally Daily Game Shows. Trading copies of those gave them something of value to trade with the different Merchants.

"It is funny, Ashoka that I did not know that you were a Holo-Watcher." Sabine said as she sipped a local cold light purple milky drink that tasted sweet and refreshing.

"Why, everyone has something that interests them. I have always liked to watch the Holo-Entertainment videos. Even when I was a Pattawan at the Jedi Temple. I find them interesting." Ashoka admitted as she sipped her own. A server walked over and offered a refill and Ashoka gladly took it. The drink was really good, she had reassured that it was non-alcoholic. Ashoka knew that alcohol and Togruta biology do not mix. Some Alcohol would effect her and lower her ambitions and normal restrictions on how she acted. Master Shaak Ti had warned her once when Ashoka was much younger to never drink Alcohol. It had a very negative effect on them, she may find herself doing things that she would not normally do. To include finding herself afterwards in some strangers bed, naked and having regrets on what had happened. Ashoka followed Shaak Ti's advice and never drank. As Ashoka looked over at Sabine she wondered why the young Mandalorian hardly ever drank Alcoholic beverages and when she did it was only a mug of low grade alcohol. Which confused her because usually Mandalorians drank excessively.

"Another day and we better get going again." Sabine said as the server filled her mug with again. Glancing around the outside serving area with a bit of regret. It was nice on Vulaka, the weather was mild and the air was crisp and refreshing as the drink. After spending so much time inside the "RED" with the recycled air it was nice to breath the real thing. All types of people milled about with barely a care in the world. Sabine chuckled when she talked to one of the Local Politicians who had no clue about the fall of the Old Republic, the Rise of The Empire and the reestablishment of the New Republic. When she told Ashoka, they both had a good laugh over it. In some aspects Sabine envied the people of Vulaka, they did have to worry about hostile invasions or Pirates. But not the Galactic Core Politics. Draining the last of her drink, she reached over and pulled her Helmet to her. "You ready."

"Yes, it is pleasant here isn't it?" Ashoka asked as she drained her own drink. "Perhaps after we find Ezra we can stop back here a couple of days and relax."

"I would like that." Sabine stood and the two made their way back to the main landing pad. The "RED" was waiting, with the fuel tanks topped off.

Rising above the green, blue and brown world of Vulaka. Sabine exhaled and sniffed, the recycled air itched her nose as she sneezed.

 **The Past:** On the "Rasper"

Captain BU Loctee looked over his Bridge on the Rasper. The replacement Tactical Officer shifted in his chair whenever Loctee looked at him. That pleased, Loctee. he liked commanding with fear, it kept his crew and the other ship's crew all in line. He was the boss, what he said went. Otherwise you die, that was what Loctee told all of the members of the Nova Pirates. That was how it went. "Can you still detect the prize?" Loctee asked his Sensor Officer.

"Yes Captain, it is still within sensor range of the probe we dropped in that sector. It has moved only five hundred thousand kilometers from the initial engagement." The Bothan Sensor Officer replied, his fur flattening and quivering. Fearful that he may join the Late Tactical Officer.

"Good, this time we will take them. The last time we separated and our shields could not overlap to provide adequate protection. Not this time." Loctee stated as he signaled the other ships to prep to jump into Hyperspace. "No not this time, this time we take them." He muttered as he smiled broadly.


	5. Chapter 5

Beyond the Borders: Unknown Regions Part 5

 **The Past:** On the Chimaera

Thrawn sat in his office and watched the recorded attack from the Nova Pirates, this was the third time he watched the coordinated attack and each time he gathered necessary information. The Commander of the small Pirate Fleet used basic tactics, strategies that did not call for finesse. That was a mistake when dealing with an unknown advisory. Basically Captain Loctee used force to defeat his enemies, with the belief that his Fleet of Mid-Sized Cruisers could use their size and firepower to achieve victory. Thrawn had faced foes that utilized the same tactic. Smiling slightly he knew what strategy that Loctee would use next and how to defeat that strategy. Leaning back, Thrawn closed his eyes. Mumbling to himself. "He will not separate this time, believing that he can increase the shield strength having his ship combine them. It would work, if the advisory did not have Fighters." Thrawn gave a short laugh. "Loctee did not have Fighters or he would have used them. So, since he does not know we have Fighters that will give us the advantage." With that Thrawn stood, he now knew what Tactic to use and he also knew what roll the Chimaera would play in the next engagement.

Stepping onto the Bridge he relayed the orders for when the Pirates returned. Even to include having his Second Officer fly with the Fighters. They would have to be ready to launch the second that the Pirates arrived. As he reminded the Crew that it was essential that they not destroy all of the Pirate Ships, he had Ensign Marcell charge up all of the Tractor Beam emitters. Then he noticed something, Marcell watched as Ezra left the Bridge and he also saw that she had a worried expression on her face. A deep concern for Ezra.

Lara could not help feeling worried about Ezra, she had told him that they could not have a relationship but that was just because she knew that there would be no future for them. She was a true Imperial, he was a known Rebel. Unlike most of those in the Empire, she had enlisted. Doing so was a better future then what she would have being a Farmers Daughter on Bespin. In the small farming community she lived in only had one path. Marrying another Farmer's son, staking out a farm and raising children. It was not something she wanted, she wanted to travel the stars and see new places. Returning her attention to the Tractor Beam Station, she exhaled. All of her plans to have a long and successful career with the Empire now were threatened, all because she met Ezra Bridger. She had convinced him that they could be just Friends that have sex, in truth she wanted to be with him in a more long lasting relationship. That bothered her slightly, she did not want to be married or have children. But when she looked into his cool blue eyes her heart told her differently.

"Ensign Marcell, how are the power levels?" Thrawn asked her from his seat and she quickly looked over the readings.

"All in the green, Sir." She quickly replied, feeling her cheeks start to become warm. Slightly embarrassed and hoping that Thrawn had not noticed that her thoughts were not on her duty. Rechecking the targeting systems.

"Good, I will tell you what to target and where to tractor the targets, when they arrive." Thrawn said as he leaned back and waited, knowing that the Pirates would arrive soon.

Ezra looked over the TIE Interceptor and frowned, he had flown the upgraded version with Sabine once and that new Interceptor was leaps and bounds better than the one he looked at now. But Thrawn was right, numbers were needed. Already prior Ezra had Lieutenant Perkuns begin to train some of the Crew that had flown ships before on TIE's. None of the Fifteen were ready to go into combat yet. Touching the Foil of the TIE Interceptor Ezra exhaled.

"Are you sure you can fly that Sir?" Perkuns asked from behind him. Coming to stand besides him, carrying his flight Helmet.

"I flew the New Advanced Model, once." Ezra replied to him then saw Perkuns smile and give a short chuckle.

"From what I have heard a Mynook could fly the New Advance Models, Sir. These Interceptors are different, if we get a chance it might be wise for you to try the simulator before you take one out." Perkuns advised as he gestured over to the TIE Interceptor Simulator that sat at the end of the Hanger Deck. Some of the Trainees milled around the Bolted Simulation.

"That might be a good idea." Ezra turned and put his helmet on. As he approached the Simulator, Perkuns called for "attention" loudly and everyone came to stiff attention. Stepping up inside, he glanced out the front and saw them return to what they were doing and Perkuns picked up a headset. Talking to Ezra and giving him the basics of Ariel combat in a TIE Interceptor.

 **The Present:** Unknown Regions Two Years One Month-The Nova Cluster.

"How big is it?" Sabine asked in awe as she peered out the front viewport towards the Nova Cluster. Swallowing back the dryness in her throat. To her it looked like a vast wall that hung between this side of the Known Galactic Rim Worlds and Core and further into the Unknown Regions of Space.

"The Sensors cannot detect the edge or the width." Ashoka replied just as awed. The Cluster looked like a violent gaseous fiery Storm in front of them. A Hundred times worse then the Black Hole Cluster near Kessel. This Nova Cluster had dozen or hundreds of Stars all exploding and imploding before them.

"What do we do? How did the Purgills go through that?" Sabine asked in an almost hushed voice, shaking her head and feeling her now normal hair back and forth. Some of the pink and purple banes flowed in front of her eyes.

"I have no idea to both of your questions." Ashoka just looked ahead into the Cluster and tried to feel through the force a way. But nothing came to her.

"Couldn't you guide us through with the Force, I have heard that Jedi can do that. Find shorter and safer routes in Hyperspace." Sabine asked with a gleam of hope in her voice. Not wanting to believe that they had come this far and now had no hope of finding Ezra.

"I do not know, the sensors cannot find the other side. I am leery on attempting it. A few hours, maybe a day of using the Force to find a safe way. But longer than that and I may not be able to keep up the concentration for that long, we could end up flying right into one of the Stars or too close to the Corona." Ashoka explained and bit her bottom lip. If it was life or death, she would attempt it. This was neither.

"Let's send out a sensor probe, maybe it will find a safe point that we can Jump into and scan further ahead." Sabine suggested typing into her panel to launch one of the three that they had on the "RED".

 **The Past:** The Rasper

Loctee tapped his fingers on his Command Chair impatiently. This time they would be victorious, they would defeat and board the Large Ship and take it. His spies on Wayfar informed him that the ship had a Minimal Crew about Five Hundred. That meant that he and his men outnumbered them by at least Two Thousand. One of his ships docked with the Large Ship could easily overwhelm any resistance in a few hours. Smirking he also discovered that their were women on that ship and currently the Slave Market gave a high profit for Women Slaves. Of course he would keep the fairest and prettiest for himself, that was a bonus that he deserved. As the Rasper, Ghastly, Viceroy, Maggot and Banter entered near the last engagement area, he saw the Large Ship moving at half Sub-Light speed. "All right my boys get ready to plunder." He said in a musical voice as the crew began to get the ship ready to attack.

 **On the Bridge of the Chimaera:**

"Launch the Fighters, tell them to circle wide. One Hundred Kilometers and conduct a Blossom Tight Formation until they are behind those Ships." Thrawn ordered as the Officer at the Communications sent out the order. With the bulk of the ship blocking the Pirates from seeing Nineteen TIE Interceptors launched and streaked outward, circling around behind the Pirates. "Ensign Marcell, Target those two Cruisers that are to port of their fleet. Full power on all Tractor beams. Once you have a lock drag them in between us and the Pirates. Then hold them there."

Lara did as she was ordered and two of the other ships started to protest and wobble from being pulled into the position that Thrawn had ordered.

 **The Rasper:**

In near panic, Loctee heard from the Commanders of the Ghastly and the Viceroy. Both were screaming over the communicator that their ships were being pulled towards the Larger ship and they could not break whatever force had them.

"Sensors what the devil is going on?" Loctee yelled to his Sensor Officer, the man turned white and shrugged his shoulders.

"I do not know Captain. I have never seen anything like this before, the Target ship is using some type of energy to pull the Ghastly and Viceroy." Then the officer's eyes widened. "Captain I am detecting smaller ships behind us, they are firing." Without warning Loctee heard impacts on his rear shields and hull. Before he could order his gunners to fire on the small attackers the communications Officer piped in.

"Sir the Banter's Commander just reported that he has hull breaches, he is on the Comm now." The Comm officer quickly switched so that Loctee could hear him.

"Grives, give me a report!" Loctee yelled into the communicator. Sweat began to run down his face and back.

"BU, Captain! Our shields are gone, I have hull breaches all over my ship! I request permission to..." Grives screamed then the comm was cut as the Banter exploded.

Before Loctee could do anything the Target ship peppered his ship. The powerful green bolts impacted on his forward shields. Damaging components and opening large holes into his hull. "Contact the Maggot, tell them to retreat! Full Retreat, get us the hell out of here!" Loctee said in panic as the Helmsman instantly followed orders. The Maggot began to turn, then flashed and exploded as the Small attack ships and the Target ship blew it to atoms. Loctee shook his head in dismay and despair, not more than twenty hours ago he had one of the Largest Pirate Fleets in the Sector, now he was running with only one ship and it was taking heavy damage. "Get us out of here!" He bellowed as the Rasper jumped into Hyperspace.

 **On the Bridge of the Chimaera:**

"Ensign contact those remaining ships, inform them to abandon ship. If they try any type of treachery we will destroy them." Thrawn ordered as he leaned back and exhaled. Mumbling to himself. "Well that was easy."

Landing the TIE Interceptor on the Hanger Deck, Ezra smiled. Thrawn's plan had worked and they had not lost a single fighter. Half the Squadron was now escorting Twenty Stormtroopers, Dillon and Ten of his Engineers over to the one ship. Two other Lambda Shuttles stood by to ferry the Parts and the Hyperdrive Engines from both of the Pirate ships. They would also take whatever fuel that they could find and any parts and equipment that could be salvaged. All in all it was a good day for those on the Chimaera. Jumping down on the deck, he spotted Lara standing off to one side giving final orders to some Crewmembers that would soon join the boarding parties. Walking over to her, Ezra handed his helmet to one of the Ship Technicians. When she saw him she smiled and as he got closer she looked around then grabbed his hand and pulled him into one of the storage closets. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him passionately. Separating slightly he looked into her worried and relieved eyes. "Wait, I thought you wanted just to be friends that had sex?" Ezra asked with a little amusement.

"Oh, shut up Sir." Lara protested as she kissed him again and held him tightly.

Ten minutes later, Ezra peered out into the Hanger Deck, most of the Crew were no where in sight. Slipping out onto the deck. Ezra squeezed her hand once then released it.

"I will see you later." Lara whispered, she then went to check on the other Shuttles that were being loaded and sent to remove what they needed from the ships.

Ezra returned to the Bridge to see Thrawn overseeing the removal of the Engines and other equipment. "Sorry for the delay, Sir. I had to clean up before making my report."

"That is fine, Captain. I will hear your report later. It seems that Lieutenant Drasko is extremely happy to report that the Pirate Engines are compatible with ours, though they are a little primitive compared to ours. With the Two Engines we should be able to use our Hyperdrive." Thrawn told Ezra.

"Well finally some good news, Sir." Ezra said with a little relief in his voice and posture. With a Hyperdrive the Chimaera would be able to circumvent the Nova Cluster in a few years, instead at the pace that they were going now at and where it would take over forty years to go around the Cluster.

"Yes, I believe that this will give the Crew a little motivation." Thrawn said then saw a small worry line on Ezra's face. Thrawn knew what the young man was thinking, they return to the Galactic Core and with the Empire in control Ezra's life was not worth a Old Republic Credit. There was a standing order of arrest and detain for Ezra Bridger, dead or alive. For a low level Officer or Crewman it would be an instant promotion to a higher rank to capture or kill the young Jedi. That temptation could easily persuade any of the Crew and Officers on the Chimaera. "Captain once we have secured what we require, ask Lieutenant Drasko how long he will need to repair our Hyperdrive?"

"Yes Sir, may I suggest that any officer or Crewman with Engineering familiarity be sent to help with the retrofit of the Borrowed Hyperdrives." Ezra said as he heard Thrawn give a slight chuckle.

"Good Idea Captain, perhaps it will speed up the process." Thrawn steepled his fingers, he needed to think about when they return home. Personally he did not want to arrest Ezra, but he was duty bound. He would need to consider his options and weigh the different scenarios. There had to be a way for him to ensure that Ezra was not captured or killed.

 **The Rasper:**

The Bridge of the Rasper sparked and Lights blinked on and off. Loctee glanced around and saw that several of his Crewmen were dead or unconscious, he did not really care. What he did care about was that he had been systematically destroyed, with only the Rasper and perhaps three Hundred Crewmen under his command he was no where near the menace that he was. Without the other Ships of his one time fleet, no planet or system would surrender and give him his plunder. Silently cursing the fates he exhaled and inhaled. The smell of burnt plastics and electronics filled his nose and he coughed. Shaking his head he ordered the conscious Helmsman to make for the base at best possible speed, he hoped that the two other ships that he had last seen being pulled towards the Target were still functional and his. But he doubted it.

 **The Present:** Unknown Regions-Nova Cluster

Sabine received the telemetry and sensor data from the Probe and she closed her eyes and cursed in Mandalorian. There was no safe point within the Cluster that the Probe could find, it had also been destroyed. "Well that sucks." Sabine said as she threw her hands in the air. "Now what, we try to go around it?"

"That seems the best course of action." Ashoka replied as she also felt discouraged, the trip around could take almost a year to find the end of the Cluster to circumvent it.

"So which way do we go, we have four directions we could take?" Sabine asked not really knowing herself which way to go.

"I think we should go to port, do not ask me why. But I feel that is the way we should go." Ashoka pointed to port.

"Works for me, I will scan that direction so we can start Hyperspace Jump Coordinates." Sabine's hands flew over the control as she began conducting Sensor scans of that direction, then fed the information into the Nav-Computer so it could calculate a jump. Once again they were reduce to doing short two-three hour jumps. If they had a few Dozen Probes they could just launch them and do longer Jumps, but unfortunately they only had two left and Sabine wanted to save them in case they found a narrow part of the Cluster that they could Launch one of them to verify it. "We have the course, when ever you are ready."

Ashoka pulled the levers and the "RED" made its first short couple hour jump.

Sabine was slightly discouraged, but she made a promise that she would find Ezra, no matter how long it took. She had one major constant fear. That he would somehow forget about her, his feelings for her. Perhaps even find someone more compliant then she had been. Closing her eyes, she gave a small prayer to a deity that she had long ago forgone. "Please let him still care for me." She pleaded as she drifted into an uneasy slumber.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Beyond the Borders: Unknown Regions Part 6

 **The Past:** The Chimaera

"When the Engines are ready, which way do you suggest Captain?" Thrawn asked Ezra, wanting Ezra to use his abilities to guide them on the right path. Thrawn had seen it too often that those that used the Force seemed to know the best approach and course.

Closing his eyes, Ezra stretched out and after a few moments gave a slight smile. "To Starboard, I do not know why but it seems the right way for us to go."

"Then Starboard it is, Ensign Malakaa set the course and as soon as able Half Sub-Light Speed." Thrawn ordered as the Helmsman set the course and moved the Chimaera along the Cluster, several million kilometers from it. Ezra had already reported that it would take two weeks for Dillon to retrofit the Hyperdrive to functional level.

Five hours later; Ezra wearily made his way to his quarters, Lara was waiting. Opening the door, she followed him in. Throwing his hat across the room, he removed his boots and saw that she had removed her own cap and boots. But neatly put them in a corner.

"I think we should talk a little, I do not want to confuse you about what happened earlier." Lara said as she sat at the small table, indicating for him to sit and knowing he probably expected this chat. "I still want to be only your friend, one that you have sex with. I do care about you and we both know that it would never work between us. I am a career Imperial, I want to be a Captain someday in command of my own ship. Being romantically involved with a known Rebel Jedi could threaten that."

"I had a feeling about that." Ezra admitted as he gazed over at her, seeing her resolve. He did feel a little confused, especially about his own feelings for her. He liked and cared for her.

"Oh, we can still have a sexual relationship, but that is all it will be. That and being friends, comrades and confidants. Beyond that, it is not in the Sabacca Cards." Lara smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Taking his hands in hers. "Now how about dinner, I would like selection fifteen."

"Alright, I think I might try that one as well." Standing Ezra went to the food dispenser and returned with the two sealed meals, setting one in front of her and than sat to eat his own. When they both finished they chatted and after an hour Lara took his hand and led him to his Bedroom. After all she did still want to have sex with him.

 **The Present:** The Second Hyperspace Jump

Sabine could not fathom how long that it was going to take, as she ran the calculations her eyes widened. It would take close to five hundred jumps and eleven months to reach the possible edge of the Nova Cluster. Even longer than eleven months, because they would have to find a place to refuel. Checking the scanners she knew that would not be a problem, she had detected a lot of ships in the area of the Cluster. Mining ships zipping around Asteroid Fields, collecting minerals and other resources. The problem that she did consider was in an isolated sectors like this one, Pirates, Smugglers and other Fringe types tended to also be operating. Sabine noticed that Ashoka did not seemed too worried about those problems. When Sabine asked her, she found out that Ashoka was more focused on that this far out from the Outer Rim and the Core, she could not watch any of the Holo-Entertainment.

 **The Past:** The Engine Room

"You want the good news or the bad news first, Sir" Dillon asked Ezra as the older man leaned against a wall and indicated the Hyperspace Engine.

"Your choice." Ezra answered.

"Well the good news is we have installed the Pirated Hyperspace Engine and it seems to be working, now the bad news. The coolant system is not going to be able to cool it completely. Feena checked it, she thinks that at most we will only be able to go into Hyperspace for Thirty Two minutes forty one seconds at a time. Then we will have to shut down for one hour to cool it." Dillon said as he motioned to one of the Engineers at a station.

"This is the type of news that Grand Admiral Thrawn is going to love to hear from an Engineer." Ezra stated giving Dillon a wry smile.

"Nope, that is the Second Officers job. Sorry Sir." Dillon waved his hand and walked over to one of the Terminals.

"Thanks a lot Dillon." Ezra grumbled and made his way to the Bridge to make the devastating report. All they had gone through to procure the Hyperspace Engines and then install them and it was not going to work one hundred percent. Stepping close to Thrawn he whispered the bad news.

"That is not exactly information that I expected, but we shall endure. Ensign Folster recalculate how long will it take to circumvent the Cluster when we can only Hyperspace Jump Thirty Two minutes forty one seconds at a time with one hour to cool the Engine." Thrawn ordered as Folster started to run the Calculations on his station, rechecking the figures.

"Four years, Eight Months, Two Weeks and Four Days." Folster replied, suddenly the Bridge became deathly quiet. Sharp inhales of breath was all that Ezra could hear as they all thought about how long it would take.

Ezra did not know what to say as he too looked towards Thrawn, for a reaction any reaction other than his normal calm exterior.

"It seems Captain that are only hope is to find a narrowing along the way and then be able to Jump across that area. Otherwise we will have to use Lieutenant Drasko's recommendation and only jump within the designated time restrictions." Thrawn said as he gave a subtle hint for Ezra to join him in his office. Leaving the Bridge, Thrawn walked over to a food dispenser and ordered Tea. Handing a cup to Ezra. "This is not good, is it Captain? Even though it is not forty years it is still quite a long time."

"I believe we have more than enough Food, Fuel and other supplies. The problem is that it puts a real hardship on the crew. We cannot continue to have sixteen hour duty hours. Not for almost Five years. Right now Lieutenant Drasko and his Engineers are working Eighteen Hours a day." Ezra informed Thrawn.

"Modify the shifts back to twelve hours, that includes the Engineers." Thrawn ordered as he spun his chair around to face some of the Art within the room. "i would like your opinion on something that I have found interesting." Thrawn pointed to three of Sabine's art forms. "The first one, there was on my understanding was created before you joined the Rebels. See the unemotional lines and design. It has no real artistic flair to it. That one there." Thrawn pointed to another one. "Was made one year later, it has some of the same basic design but it has more detail and emotional context to it. The lines and forms flow together. The last one is even more so. Do you know what that means?" Thrawn asked as he spun around to face Ezra again.

"No, not really Sir." Ezra replied not really seeing the differences in the three. To him they looked the same.

"It means that you had an influence on her art. Mandalorians are not a verbally expressive people, they use subtle innuendos and careful clues to relay their intentions. It is the same with Sabine Wren's attention to you." Thrawn gave a wry smile as he saw that Ezra seemed to understand. "To that end, I believe that your relationship with Ensign Lara Marcell is not something that should continue. It has a potential for consequences that could be devastating."

Ezra looked at him with shock, he believed that his and Lara's relationship had been a secret. "How did you know?" He blurted out.

"Oh, it was not hard to see the non-visible clues. She was quiet alarmed when you led the attack on the Pirates and you both gave small glances at each other when you believed no one was watching. That told me all that I needed to know." Thrawn explained as he shook his head. "Even if it does take four to five years to circumvent the Cluster, I believe it would be in the best interest for morale that any interpersonal relationships between the Crew be frowned upon. We are not equipped for what could be the results."

Ezra knew what Thrawn was hinting around. The results from relationships could negatively cause problems, one of the major ones would be what if there was an accident and a pregnancy occurs. A Star Destroyer is no place to raise a child, even for Two or Three years. "So how do we prevent it, Lara and I have been sneaking around for quite awhile and I am sure others are doing the same."

"Monthly injections, I doubt either of us can police the crew and moderate any physical relationship. Not on a Ship this size, there are too many places that a couple could sneak off to." Thrawn advised. "That is all, See to that the shifts are modified."

Ezra left and frowned as he entered the Bridge. Thrawn was right, which was frustrating. Later he would have to tell Lara that they could be friends, comrades and nothing more. No more sex, it had a potential to become something that neither wanted or could have.

 **The Present:** Fuel Depot Nova Cluster Mining Outpost

"Credits, Credits are needed to refuel your ship. We do not except anything other than Credits." The Bothan Fuel Manager stated as he shacked out his fur with aggravation.

"I am sure we can come up with something of value to pay for the Fuel." Ashoka suggested as she tried to convince the Bothan that neither she or Sabine had the Credits to purchase the amount needed.

"Like I said, Credits. Republic or Imperial it does not matter. Nothing else is excepted." The Bothan replied, then closed the small door of the counter.

"Well that could have gone better." Sabine said as she saw the defeated look on Ashoka's expression. "I have three Hundred Credits, how much do you have?"

"About two hundred, that will give us a third of what we need." Ashoka replied as she exhaled. Half was no where near enough for them to continue, the only other option they had was to return to known space and transmit a request to Sabine's mother to transfer some Credits to a nearby Banking System. Adding several months to the already long trip.

Glancing at a nearby Gambling House, Sabine smirked. "I have an idea, if you do not mind cheating a little."

"What do you mean, cheating a little?" Ashoka asked putting her hands on her hips, even though she was not officially a Jedi. She still believed in some of the mandates and the top one was not to use the Force to do something dishonest. They really might not have a choice though, Ashoka thought. Other than maybe spending a month getting some type of job. Doing that would then require they continue to pay the dock fees, so it would take a month to save enough to pay for the fuel. "Fine but only this time and only enough to pay for the fuel!"

Inside the Gambling House, Sabine led Ashoka to the Spinning Wheel. With Fifteen different symbols, a ball spun around the and fell into the the slot indicating the winning number. Then another ball spun around to land in the possible multiplier; one times, two times and five times. Pulling out Fifty Credits, Sabine looked at Ashoka and put the Credits on a Symbol. Meanwhile Ashoka touched the Force slightly and as the Ball clinked around the wheel she used her telekinetic power to put the first ball so that Sabine won, then into the multiplier. The Dealer Droid pushed Fifteen Hundred Credits towards Sabine.

"Ok, we are done." Ashoka stated, seeing the slight disagreement on Sabine's face. But she reluctantly followed Ashoka towards the door. Until Two Large Gamorreans and a Rodian stepped in front of them.

"Gentles, why leave so soon? Perhaps you would enjoy spending and gambling more?" The Rodian said as he gestured back inside the room to the various Games of Chance.

"No thank you." Sabine replied as she reached down to put the Credits away.

"I must insist." The Rodian said menacingly as he gestured for the two lumbering Gamorreans to make the Sabine and Ashoka back into the Gambling House. Both approached then stopped when Sabine pulled her blasters and pointed each one at each Gamorrean. "You will return or I will deem that you cheated!" The Rodian declared.

"You want to talk about cheating, how about the fact that the Wheel is rigged." Ashoka stated, she was not ready to divulge how she knew but she was ready. When she used the Force she had encountered some resistance from putting the ball into the slot, that was because the Droid had tried to use some type of device to move it out of the slot. Several others heard her claim and spun to listen. The Rodian glared at her, his long snot flipped about in anger.

"You will be silent!" He said loudly, signalling for two more large Gamorreans to come up behind the pair of women.

With a quick movement Ashoka pulled out her Lightsaber and ignited it. All for of the Gamorreans retreated back. "You are cheating! I came here to confirm it and I accuse you of cheating!" Ahoka said loudly so that everyone could hear her, even though it was a partial lie. Ashoka believed that in for one Credit might as well go the distance.

"You a Jedi?" One of the others in the room asked.

"Yes she is, he is cheating all of you. The Tables are rigged." Sabine replied and suddenly the whole room was in chaos, several dozens of patrons fell upon the Rodian and the Gamorreans in outrage. While everyone was fighting Ashoka deactivated her Lightsaber and grabbed Sabine's hand dodging fighting people bursting out the front of the Gambling House.

"We are never doing that again!" Ashoka said evenly as they walked up to the Fuel Manager's Counter.

"Agreed." Sabine stated as she looked back seeing that the local Enforcement Officers were converging onto the Gambling House.

 **The Pas** t:

To Ezra's surprise, Lara agreed. After a lengthy discussion they both agreed that continuation of a Sexual relationship would eventually evolve into something that neither wanted or could have. Ezra was wanted by the Empire for being a Rebel and a Jedi, Lara wanted to be a career Imperial Officer. Not a good foundation for a long and lasting relationship. They could still be friends and comrades. "I would suggest that to ensure that neither of us are tempted, we no longer spend time alone in my room." Ezra said as Lara closed her eyes and nodded.

She had to agree to that, it would be too easy for them to fall back into having a sexual relationship. Mainly because she was attracted to him physically and it would be also too easy to eventually become emotionally attracted or attached as well. If she wanted to have that type of relationship she would have stayed on Bespin to be a Gas Farmer like her family and neighbors. "Friends and Comrades, only then." She thrust out her hand and he shook it.

Hyperspace Jumping for only about Thirty Minutes and then letting the Engines cool, definitely was taking time. Each time Ezra swore he could feel the heat from the Engines as they approached the now programmed automatic reduction to Sub-Light speeds. "So Dillon, any luck in increasing the time restraints?"

"No, the Coolant Systems still wont keep the Hyperdrive cool enough to go beyond the restraints. It is the Pirate Hyperdrives, the Chimaera is just too big for the Engines. They overheat and the system can't compensate." Dillon said as he made the report. "We did get the Sub-Light Engine repaired enough to function at Seventy Five Percent, so at least now the Chimaera at three quarters speed."

"That is something at least." Ezra admitted. "Now what is the Bad News?"

"You know me so well, Sir. We might and that is we might, have problems reducing speed or stopping immediately." Dillon advised as he shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, why?" Ezra asked closing his eyes and waiting for Dillon to drop the other boot on the floor.

"We had to remove four of the six Reverse Thrusters for the parts to repair what we did on the Sub-Light Engines. So reducing speed or stopping might take a little longer." Dillon replied seeing Ezra shake his head negatively.

"You should have asked first, Dillon. I doubt Grand Admiral Thrawn would approve something like that." Ezra exhaled and almost could imagine Thrawn's response to this news.

"He ordered us to increase the Sub-Light Speed, this was the only way. Unless we find a Ship Load of replacement parts." Dillon explained then smiled.

"Fine I will tell him, he is not going to be happy." Ezra turned and left and wondered if he could resign his commission. Not that he was commissioned, it was more like drafted. Striding down the corridor he stumbled to a stop. He just felt something and it was close. Running the rest of the way he streaked by confused Crewmen and Officers. Rushing onto the Bridge. "Helmsman Full Stop, Now!" Ezra ordered as Thrawn glanced over at him with questions and concerns. "Trust me Sir."

As the ship slowly reduced speed and then just as slowly stopped, the whole crew and officers stared out the side viewport. Seeing another Star Destroyer, hovering besides them.


	7. Chapter 7

Beyond the Borders: Unknown Regions Part 7

 **The Past:** Contact

"Contact them." Thrawn ordered as the Chimaera slowly rotated to face the other Star Destroyer. "What ship is that?" Thrawn asked Lara, she immediately scanned the registration number and name.

"It is the "Predestor", Sir." Lara replied, focusing the scanners and sensors on the Ship. Swallowing as the initial scanners showed no life. "No replies and the Scanners show no life, Sir."

"Captain prepare a boarding party, Take a couple Engineers with you." Thrawn ordered seeing Ezra's reluctance.

"There is life over there, I can feel it." Ezra almost whispered, his eyes closed in concentration. Swallowing the dryness in his mouth.

"We will continue to attempt to contact them then. Make sure you take a well armed Boarding Party, Captain." Thrawn advised as Ezra nodded and walked towards the Turbo Lift, using his Comm to make the arrangements. To include Four TIE Interceptors to fly cover.

Lara could not help herself as she glanced at Ezra as he left the Bridge. They were no longer Lovers, but they were still friends and she felt worried for her friend. She silently thought towards him to be careful. Then she returned to attempting to make contact with the Predestor.

Stepping onto a Lambda Class Assault Shuttle, Ezra watched as fifteen Stormtroopers and Three Engineers boarded the Ship. "Once on the Hanger Deck. Dillon, you and the other Engineers make your way to the Engine Room. Commander, send Ten of the Stormtroopers with them. The Rest of us will go to the Bridge. Keep your Comms on at all times. Understood."

With a hail of "Yes Sir's" Ezra slipped into the pilot seat and lifted the Shuttle of the Deck, with the TIE's in escort formation. The Shuttle headed for the Predestor's Hanger Deck.

On the Bridge of the Chimaera, Lara continued to scan the Predestor and the area around the Predestor. She still could not detect the Life Signs that Ezra seemed to detect or feel. She did not fully understand how he did what he did, but Grand Admiral Thrawn had told Folster to have the Gunners keep a weapons lock on the Predestor. "Sir I am still not detecting any life signs." She reported to Thrawn as she continued to scan.

"If Captain Bridger says there is life on the Predestor then count on it." Thrawn said as he waited near the Communication Station for Ezra to report in.

As the Shuttle slowly landed, Dillon checked the environmental scanners. "There is atmosphere and oxygen on the Hanger Deck, Sir." Dillon said as he looked over at Ezra. Noticing that the younger man was not really hearing him or seeing him. Instead Ezra was just looking upward.

"There is something wrong on this ship. Something that we need to be wary of." Ezra almost whispered, biting his bottom lip. Exhaling he contacted Thrawn and told him that they had landed. Shutting down the Shuttle, Ezra keyed in a lock code and stood. Touching his Lightsaber as he walked into the back of the Shuttle. "Everyone keep your eyes open, there is something here that I do not like."

 **The Present:** Ten Days past the Mining Station Outpost

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sabine asked as she looked over at Ashoka, who just gazed out at the stars. "You have not said a word since we left that Outpost."

"What I did was wrong, I should not have done it." Ashoka admitted as she closed her eyes. Knowing that such a thing was brushing the Dark Side of the Force, but she did it. All with the excuse that they needed to get Credits to continue the journey. "The ends do not justify the means."

"I know, I am sorry I asked you to do it. I won't ever ask you to do that again. Now do you want to discuss what really is bothering you?" Sabine asked knowing what really was bothering Ashoka, before they left the Outpost, the Law Enforcement Officers had not intervened as the Miners and other Patrons dragged the Rodian to a nearby beam and hung him. Vigilante Justice style. "There was nothing we could do, the Rodian was cheating everyone. This far out on the Frontier and the usual punishment is something like that."

"It is still wrong, I should have done something." Ashoka stated feeling ashamed, she may not be a Jedi but she did follow the code pretty closely.

"I doubt it, you would have had to fight all of those that had been cheated, probably for years. At most you would have been killed trying to protect the Rodian and me right along with you. I am not saying forget it, but there was nothing we could do." Sabine said sadly as she reached out and took Ashoka's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Ashoka closed her eyes and exhaled. Smiling weakly at Sabine. "Master Kenobi would have told me that what happens, happens even a Jedi cannot stop a Flood, if they try they will usually drown. I guess it is the same with a Mob." Sitting straighter, Ashoka began to check the next Hyperspace Jump. "We are set for our next leap, lets hope that nothing happens for a while. I could use some time to relax."

 **The Past:** The Predestor

After separating, Ezra led his group towards the Bridge. Then as the lights of their handheld flashlights panned around a corner they saw something horrible. Bodies, lined the corridors. Stormtrooper and Crew spewed about in what seemed to be grisly deaths. Blaster scoring could be seen on almost all of the walls and blood pools on the floor. One of the Stormtroopers swore and the Commander hushed him.

"This was done not so long ago." Ezra commented as he knelt near one of the Crewman who had his throat tore out. Tapping his comm. "Dillon, report."

"Sir, it is horrible! Bodies everywhere! Killed in the most gruesome way that I have ever seen." Ezra could hear Dillon's voice over his comm.

"Keep in contact, if you see anything hazardous get back to the Shuttle." Ezra ordered Dillon as he looked back at the Five Stormtroopers, turning of the comm. "Your suggestion Commander?"

"We continue Sir, we have to know what happened to them." The Stormtrooper Commander replied.

"Keep your eyes open. Don't ask me why or how, but I think whoever did this is still here." Ezra told them as he pulled his Lightsaber off his belt. Leading the Stormtroopers onward. Feeling a hand on his arm.

"Sir, please step back and allow us to escort you. Your safety is my responsibility." The Commander said as he gestured for two of the Stormtroopers to take the point.

"I appreciate the concern, Commander. But I am a Jedi and do not need protection." Ezra protested as he looked over at the White Armored Helmet of the Stormtrooper Commander.

"You are also the Captain and Second Officer and I will do my duty." The Commander stated and gently pulled Ezra back to be escorted.

"Fine." Ezra relented as the other Stormtroopers fell into an escort formation. Heading towards the Bridge. Without warning Eight short Tan Skinned, aliens stepped out from around a corner. Ezra could see their violent eyes constrict and one of them spoke through two mouths. The words were unknown to Ezra as three Shaggy various colored quadrupeds with long snouts and clawed forepaws growl at his group. All Three of the animals bolted towards them and as the Stormtroopers began to fire on them, Ezra noticed that none of the Blaster Bolts seemed to do any harm to the animals. As they bowled over the Two Stormtroopers and began to try to bit and claw the two men. Lunging forward between the Two Foremost Stormtroopers, Ezra ignited his Lightsaber and cut the Animals in half. The Aliens further on pulled various weapons and began to fire on Ezra. Letting the Force guide him he blocked the incoming fire as the Stormtroopers returned fire. Cutting the Aliens down. Exhaling and breathing hard Ezra stepped closer to the dead invaders. Swallowing he contacted Dillon. "Return to the Shuttle, Now!" He ordered Dillon then looked back at the Stormtrooper Commander as he helped the two from the floor. Both had minor injuries. Changing the frequency Ezra contacted Thrawn.

"Sir, we just ran into something over here. These Aliens attacked us with animals." Ezra then gave a very short report. Thrawn immediately asked for a description of the Aliens and the Animals.

"Return to the Chimaera, Immediately!" Thrawn ordered sternly. "If there are Eight Vagaari on that ship then there probably a lot more of them."

"Vagaari what are they, Sir?" Ezra asked as he signaled the Stormtrooper Commander to retrace their steps back to the Shuttle.

"Something very deadly and very dangerous, now get back here as fast and as safely as you can!" Thrawn replied sternly.

Stepping out in front of the detachment under the Commander's protest, Ezra led them back towards the Main Hanger Bay. Approaching the Corridor they could hear the distinctive sound of Blaster Fire at the end of the adjoining Corridor. Suddenly the Engineers ran down the hallway with Dillon in the lead. "Some type of Aliens are down there, the Stormtroopers are engaging and falling back!" Dillon said as he held his own blaster tightly. Ezra ran down the corridor with the Commander close on his heals. As they approached the sounds of Blaster Fire was decreasing. Reaching the juncture they saw Six of the Stormtroopers grappling with those same animals while the other four were firing at the Tan Skinned Aliens. Jumping forward Ezra cut one of the Animals vertically, then looked down to see the that the Stormtrooper was beyond help. Stepping over towards another, Ezra used the Force to fling two more animals off their victims. Cutting down two more. The Commander immediately joined his men to fire on the Aliens. Believing Ezra would handle the beasts. Flinging the last one off its victim, he looked over and saw Dillon and the Engineers helping the wounded back down the corridor, while the Stormtroopers from his detachment escorted them back. Laying down fire of their own. "Pull back, pull back!" Ezra ordered as he looked at the numbers of the Aliens, forty or fifty of the Vagaari were slowly pressing forward. Firing the variety of Hand Blasters and other energy weapons at the Stormtroopers and Ezra. Moving back Ezra blocked and sent shots back towards the Vagaari. Barely noticing as two Stormtroopers fell. As the defenders slowly moved to a Blast Door, Dillon closed it then shot the controls.

"That should buy us a few moments, Sir." Dillon said as he glanced down the corridor towards the Main Hanger Bay.

Without warning the Ship Intercom came on. "SSurrender or Dye!" A voice said as Ezra touched the controls.

"Who is this?" Ezra asked as he waited for a response.

"Iee aamm Aadmirel Geroust or the Vagaari. Prey. Whoose thiss?" Geroust asked as his graveling voice echoed down the corridor.

"I am Ezra Bridger, Jedi Knight and Second Officer of the Chimaera." Ezra replied hearing a soft growling chuckle from the Intercom

"You arrr Prey, prreparre to Dye." Geroust said then turned of the Comm.

Ezra thought for a moment, closing his eyes he let the Force flow through him. Now that he knew what to feel for he might be able to tell how many of the Vagaari were on the Predestor. Concentrating he exhaled. "There are over a thousand Vagaari on this ship, I do not feel anyone else." Ezra said as he closed his eyes then nodded. "Okay, Gentlemen and Lady lets get the hell out of here." Indicating to the One woman Stormtrooper that was changing her Blaster Pack. The Predestor without warning shook from an explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Dillon asked as he was knocked to the floor.

"That was our Shuttle being demolished. It would seem that the Vagaari do not want us to leave." Ezra replied as he saw the smoke billow down the Corridor.

 **The Present:** Three months ten days from the Outpost

Throwing the ration bar into the Refuse bin with disgust Sabine shook her head. "Well we did not want to but we are going to have to find somewhere to get some supplies. How is the Fuel Status?" She asked Ashoka as the other woman shrugged.

"We are good for another Five Months, but you are right we need food. Emergency Rations are only going to stretch so far." Ashoka replied as she looked at her own uneaten Ration Bar. "The problem is that I have not detected any Planets or Outposts out there." She indicated the systems before them.

"Do not tell me we have to backtrack to that Settlement that we pasted Eight Days ago, that would suck?" Sabine stated with disgust. The small Frontier Settlement had food but basically nothing else. No fuel to compensate the turn around.

"Perhaps we do not have to, I just detected a Cargo Ship. Perhaps they will be up to a trade for some supplies." Ashoka said as she pointed to a Cargo Ship that had just entered the System. Tapping a control she contacted the Ship then strained to make out the Name. "The Wild Karrde. I wonder who they are and what they are doing this far out in the frontier?"

"Who knows and who cares, as long as they are friendly and are willing to trade." Sabine replied as Ashoka contacted the other Ship.

 **The Past:** The Vagaari

Thrawn heard the report about the Shuttle and almost growled. The Vagaari had trapped the Boarding Party on the Predestor and probably by now were hunting them. "Get another Shuttle prepped and Two Squads of Stormtroopers ready to go." Thrawn ordered as he felt a sudden realization, this was going to get bloody.

"No, Sir. We cannot afford to loose anyone on a rescue mission. I will handle the Vagaari." Ezra said over the comm.

"You have one hour then I am coming over and getting you off the Predestor." Thrawn closed the link and leaned back. The Vagaari might have made a mistake, they had unintentionally pissed off a Jedi and that usually results in trouble.

In one of the Storage Rooms the survivors seemed to be ready to repel the Vagaari. Ezra looked over the wounded Stormtroopers, they had lost two to the Animals and two more to the random Blaster fire from the Vagaari. Three were laying on the floor being tended by Dillon. That left Eight able to fight, plus two Nervous and afraid Engineers and One Senior Engineer who seemed to take everything in stride. "You all stay here, I will handle the Vagaari." Ezra ordered as he exhaled and centered himself. As he stepped to the sealed door, he reached out to touch the open button.

"I am coming with you Sir." The Stormtrooper Commander said as he grabbed Ezra's hand.

"We all are coming with you." Dillon sternly said as he stood from the wounded Troopers.

"No, I am going alone!" Ezra stated glaring back at the others. "This is something only I can do and you would only get in the way."

"Not going to happen, Sir. Either we all go or you will not go at all." The Commander said as he pointed his blaster at Ezra, switching it to stun. The wounded stood and as two limped over the other with his arm in a sling approached.

"Reporting for duty, Sir." The one said as the others also stepped forward, the Engineers pulled their blasters and nodded.

"You all are disobeying my orders?" Ezra asked but smiled slightly. "Fine, stay under cover as much as possible. Fire at them when you get a chance and let me deal with the Animals. Understood." The group all agreed. Opening the door, Ezra knew that there was a large number of the Vagaari and their animals waiting. Ezra quickly and efficiently dealt with the Animals with quick slashes of his Lightsaber. The Imperials fired sustained blasts at the Vagaari from cover and after twenty minutes the Vagaari retreated down the corridor. Ezra looked about and saw that they had dispatched over a dozen Animals and thirty of the Vagaari. Exhaling he looked back and saw that they had no casualties. "Now the hard part, we need to get to the Bridge."

 **The Present:** The Wild Karrde

"The Captain will see you in his office." A red haired woman said as she indicated the way to Sabine and Ashoka.

Sabine looked at the woman and thought it strange that such an attractive woman would be on a ship like this. Sabine could tell that this was a Smuggler's ship, just by the way the crew acted and moved. She had dealt with Smugglers several times and if it looked, acted and smelled like a Wookie then it was a Wookie. It was the same with Smugglers. Walking into an office they saw the Captain sitting with his feet crossed on a Table leaning back.

"Welcome to the Wild Karrde, I am Talon Karrde. That is Mara Jade." Pointing to the Red Haired Woman behind them. "It is bit of a shock to find a Mandalorian and a Togruta this far out in the Frontier. May I ask what you are doing here?" Karrde asked as he smiled at them.

"You may ask, but we might not answer." Sabine stated subtly looking back at the Red Haired Woman. Seeing that she was leaning against a nearby wall.

"Fair enough, you said something about trading for some supplies. May I ask what you have to trade?" Karrde asked as he sat up and put his feet on the floor.

"We have some Power Cells." Ashoka answered taking one and placing it on the table.

"Hmm, Mach Eight Power Cells. They have some value, not much but some." Karrde smiled. "What do you require?"

"Replacement Food enzymes for the Food Dispenser." Sabine replied.

"I think we can trade for some, Let's say Six Power Cells for Fifty Kilograms of Enzymes." Karrde said as he picked up the Power Cell, looking it over.

"That sounds reasonable, actually that sounds generous." Ashoka said as she looked over at Sabine, seeing her frown slightly.

"Not at all, I know some people that will pay a lot for Power Cells. Now that is settled perhaps you would join us for dinner?" Karrde asked. "I would like the opportunity to talk about what you are doing this far out in the Frontier."

"Why not, we might not tell you though." Sabine replied then saw Mara shift uncomfortably behind her. "As long as you are not trying something devious."

"No not at all, I just would like to talk that is all." Karrde smiled then stood. "If you will follow me, I will take you to our small dinning area. Meanwhile I will have Aves get the Fifty Kilograms of Enzymes ready." Karrde said to another man and then led the two further into the ship.


	8. Chapter 8

Beyond the Borders: Unknown Regions Part 8

 **The Present:** Wild Karrde

Karrde led Sabine and Ashoka into the small Dinning area and excused himself briefly, in the corridor Mara stopped him. "I know I am new to your organization, but those Power Cells are almost worthless. Not even worth Ten Kilograms of Food Enzymes."

"Yes, I know." Karrde replied smiling slightly. "I believe being a generous host would put them off guard and they would tell me why they are this far into the frontier."

"Why do you want to know?" Mara was confused, it did not make sense to her. "You also must know that they are on the Imperial Most Wanted Docket. That is Sabine Wren and Ashoka Tano."

"I know, and no I am not going to take them captive or alert the Imperial Authorities about them being here." Karrde stated then after getting a Pad he gestured back to the Dinning Room. "Shall we rejoin them."

Mara did not know what Karrde was up to or why he was doing what he was doing. The Smuggler Chief was sometimes did things that confused her. This being one of them, he was willing to give away Food Enzymes and even hinted about topping their Fuel Tanks. All to find out why they were here in the Unknown Frontier.

 **The Past:** The Pedestor

After another furious Battle, Ezra exhaled and leaned against a wall. As they neared the Bridge the amount of Vagaari had increased and it was getting harder to fight their way through them. Now it was apparent that the Animals were also increasing and even with a Lightsaber it was getting more and more difficult to defeat the snarling beasts. Looking over, Ezra noticed that one of the Animals was still alive, inhaling he closed his eyes. Deciding to see if he could connect with the Beast. Peering through the Force, he noticed something strange. A bio-electronic device was implanted within its mind, stimulating the aggression and obiedience of the Animal to obey the Vagaari. With a slight push, Ezra removed the Device. The Animal instantly ran off and soon he could hear the monotone Screams from the Vagaari as the Animal attacked its one time masters. "I think I now know what to do." Ezra said to the others. Kneeling onto the floor, he hoped he had the reserves to conduct what he had in mind.

"Sir, we have to keep moving. Those things will be coming." The Stormtrooper Commander said as he gestured for Five of his men to cover the rear and the others to cover the front.

"Give me a few minutes, I have another idea and this one is going to be a really nice surprise to the Vagaari." Ezra smiled then closed his eyes, concentrating with all of his remaining strength. He instantly could feel the Animals that surrounded them, he could sense hundreds of the feral beasts throughout the ship. Pacing in front of their Masters approaching from all directions to confront Ezra and the others. Pushing with all of his might, he began to deactivate the Devices in all of the Animals. Straining against the numbers and locations, he deactivated more and more of the Devices. Then with a shuddered breath, Ezra opened his eyes, drenched in sweat. From every direction he could hear the growling and Monotone two mouthed screams as the animals attacked their one time Masters. Blaster Fire echoed down the Corridors as the Vagaari tried to fight their one time Slaves and combat companions.

"What did you do, Sir?" Dillon asked as he help a weary and tired Ezra to his feet.

Close to collapsing, Ezra drew a labored breath stumbling against Dillon. "Those animals were being controlled, I removed the control and now the Animals are turning onto their abusive Masters. If we hurry I think we can make it to the Bridge."

"For what reason, Sir?" The Commander asked, slightly confused. "It is not like we can repel the boarders from there."

"No, but we can set the Self-Destruct. There is also if I remember the diagrams of an Imperial Star Destroyer a Emergency Bridge Escape Shuttle on the Bridge to be used by the Captain and Crew." Ezra answered giving them a smile.

"Well there used to be, but the Admiralty may have removed it. Usually the Captain has to destroy the Ship so it does not fall in enemy hands." Dillon said as he shook his head.

"It does not matter, we cannot allow the Vagaari to get this ship operational and then use it against the Chimaera or anyone else." Ezra told them as he felt his strength renew. He was still tired but he was strong enough to accomplish what they needed to do.

On the Chimaera, Thrawn felt impatient and frustrated. Ezra had not reported in since telling him that Ezra had an idea. Now glaring at the other Star Destroyer, Thrawn was forced to wait. Outwardly he looked passive and in control, inside he was an emotional wreck. So far he only knew that there was Vagaari on the Predestor, eyes flashing he glanced over to Marcell. "Ensign scan the immediate area, the Vagaari should have some type of vessel nearby. Oval shaped or circular."

"No sign Sir, but I am detecting some debris port of the Predestor." Lara answered pulling up the scans so that it would register on the main terminal. "I am also detecting some bodies."

Thrawn thought for a moment, Captain Horetio Karg of the Predestor must have destroyed the Vagaari ship. But the Vagaari had already docked and invaded the ship. From the numbers of dead Ezra reported before encountering the Vagaari, Captain Karg must not have had a full crew. Since the Predestor had not fired on the Chimaera, Karg had deactivated the Ship before being killed by the Vagaari. Opening his eyes Thrawn, nodded. That was all logical, but there should still be some survivors somewhere. "Ensign scan as far as you can for any Imperial Escape Pod indicators."

"Yes Sir." Running through the different frequencies, Lara turned. "Twenty Two Pods located, three hundred thousand kilometers off the Starboard Side. I cannot detect life signs that far away, but they all are sending out an emergency signal."

"After Captain Bridger defeats the Vagaari we will go and retrieve them." Thrawn stated knowing that Ezra would somehow defeat the Vagaari and return. The Jedi were noted for doing the impossible.

 **The Present:** Wild Karrde

Sabine watched Karrde carefully when he returned with Mara Jade. She did not trust the man or the woman, she had heard about Talon Karrde from her friend Ketsu. A noted Smuggler Chief that operated differently then most Smugglers. For the next hour he was a cordial host, making small talk that Sabine knew was focused around why she and Ashoka were out this far from known space.

"I believe I should warn you about the regions before you, it is not exactly safe. Pirates and worse await you." Karrde commented giving them a serious stare.

"You have not told us, why you are here." Sabine said as she took a drink from the canter.

"No, I have not. Neither have you." Karrde commented then shrugged. "There are certain items here in the Frontier that some of my long term customers require. I have an understanding with one of the, lets say leaders. For other certain items he trades them for the items that my customers want." Being as vague as possible so that he did not have to divulge that his long term customers happen to be Imperial higher-ups. Or that the so called leaders are Pirates and Dictators.

"Well in essence we are here for the same thing. There is a certain item that we are searching for. It is missing and is very important to both of us, more so for her." Ashoka said gesturing over to Sabine, who seemed to blush slightly.

"You are looking for Ezra Bridger." Mara stated firmly, getting bored with the whole discussion. She had read the report and interviewed Imperial witnesses about the whole incident with Grand Admiral Thrawn and the Fleet of Star Destroyers. Some type of creatures dragged several of the Ships away and so far no one has been able to locate any of them. Including Thrawn's command Ship the Chimaera.

"Yes, there is no bounty or reward. So I believe that you would not be interested in looking as well." Sabine said sternly, glaring at Karrde and Mara.

"No, I would think there would be. As I understand it he is a Jedi and the New Republic is frantic on finding any trained Jedi to swell their ranks." Karrde smiled and gave a faraway upward look.

"I know the Empire has such a reward and bounty. Twenty Thousand Credits for his capture, Fifteen for him dead." Mara supplied not caring that the Mandalorian young woman gave her a venomous glare.

 **The Bridge Corridor:** Predestor

Dillon kicked a dead Vagaari to make sure that he was dead. "These Vagaari may have Blastech Rifles but they cannot hit the broad side of a Bantha." Seeing the Stormtrooper Commander remove his helmet and put it under his arm.

"He is right Sir, all of the Enemy have been using Imperial Blastech Rifles. Where are their own weapons?" The Commander asked picking up one of the rifles and brandishing it over to Ezra.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn told me that they use whatever weapons they can steal. Have any of you noticed that they are not using Thermal Detonators or Stormtrooper Armor. I think or believe that this was recent that they took over the Predestor." Closing his tired eyes for a second he exhaled and let the Force restore his strength. "Alright from here on is my part, try to set up defenses to stop any reinforcements to the Bridge. I will handle those beyond that door." Ezra ordered firmly.

"The Blastdoor is locked down, how are you going to open it?" Dillon asked as Ezra smiled at him.

"That is the easy part, I am going to cut my way in." Stepping up to the door, Ezra plunged his Lightsaber into the door and started to cut a circular hole. The others watched with fascination as melted metal streamed onto the floor. Glancing back. "You might want to watch for the Enemy and not me." He advised as he continued the cut. Concentrating Ezra could feel the slight panic of those inside the Bridge. "It would seem that the Vagaari have never faced a Jedi before." Ezra mumbled, cutting upward.

On the Bridge: Aadmirel Geroust stared at the glowing melting slash that was slowly cutting upward. Stomping over to one of his Bridge Soldiers he warbled an order and seven of the Soldiers lined up into a firing line. Off to one side Three of the Wolvkil's lay dead, along with nine of his warriors. The Prey somehow released them from the domineering control method and the Wolvkil had turned on their masters. An unheard of thing. Motioning to the remainder of his Warriors he grunted and slapped himself in irritation that they had not been able to access the controls yet. They needed to retreat and take the huge Ship as a prize back to the gathering. With a sudden clang and alarm from the firing line, Geroust turned to see a lone Human Prey enter with a glowing shaft of green light.

"Surrender Admiral or I will have to kill you." The Human Prey said as Geroust ordered his firing line to fire. With horror he watched as the Prey blocked the incoming fire and sent it back to take out four of his soldiers. Then the Prey advanced and cut down the others. If Geroust could blink his large violet eyes he would have missed the whole encounter. The other Soldiers squawked with rage and raised their weapons.

Raising a hand, Geroust had them delay. "You arre differrent Prey, What arrre you?" He asked exhaling and inhaling sharply. Trying to delay for his Soldiers throughout the ship to come and support those on the Bridge. But to his dismay he heard Blaster Fire in the Corridor indicating that the other Prey had pinned down his reinforcements. Snarling he pulled out the Blaster Pistol that he had taken from the Captain of the ship when he killed the Human Prey.

"I am a Jedi." Ezra replied then blocked the incoming shots from the Vagaari Soldiers and Geroust. Sending some of them back to the shooters, not watching as the Vagaari slumped or was knocked backwards from the impacts. Advancing on Geroust he flowed into the Force. When Geroust fell, Ezra noticed that all of the others were down as well. Looking down on Geroust he saw that the Vagaari had taken a blast right between the two mouths. Shaking his head, Ezra turned and made his way to the Main Computer Terminal. "Predestor to Chimaera do you copy?"

"This is Thrawn, what is your status?" Ezra heard Thrawn's voice say from the speaker.

"Bridge is secure, how do I set the self-destruct?" Ezra asked then heard several exhales from the Chimaera.

 **The Present:** Wild Karrde

What Mara had said hung in the air, both Sabine and Ashoka stared at the red-haired woman with shock. Sabine's was upset and angry, but she was also curious to know what she was going for on the Imperial wanted Docket.

"It would seem that we are not being cordial hosts." Karrde said as he tried to change the subject. Giving Mara a stern look and then gazed back at Sabine and Ashoka. "You have my apologies. Shall we discuss other subjects and finish our dinner."

Sabine took her right hand from her Blaster under the table and reached back up to take her fork. She still did not like the look that Mara was giving her. It was like that the other woman was considering doing something that Karrde probably would not like.

Mara was thinking of the past, Five years ago she would have stunned both Ashoka Tano and Sabine Wren. Transported them to the nearest Imperial Base then interrogated them to learn the location of Ezra Bridger. Her now dead Master wanted Ezra Bridger desperately. To either turn Ezra into one of The Emperors agents or to kill him. Currently there was no use, the Empire was finished. Without the Emperor the Empire was just a shadow of what it was. Picking up a fork she crunched on her dinner, ignoring the hard stare that she received from Sabine Wren.

 **The Past:** The Chimaera's Bridge

Ezra's question on how to set the Self-Destruct echoed around the Bridge. Several of the Crewmen and even Lara inhaled sharply at what he had asked. Even Thrawn seemed to be taken back. Then he answered. "My personal access codes can set the Self-Destruct, with a time countdown. How will you and the others get off the Predestor before it detonates?"

"That is the easy part, there are several Escape Pods that have not been ejected. Get ready to pick us up and be ready to get the hell out of here. Sir." Ezra said as he said loudly. "Alright; Dillon, Commander get the others to the escape pods." Ezra ordered as he suddenly was back on the comm. "Okay, Sir. What is the Codes?"

On the Predestor's Bridge, Ezra listened carefully entering the codes into the Terminal. Glancing over he saw Dillon and the StormTrooper Commander waiting at the entrance of one of the remaining Escape Pods. Two others had ejected and were rocketing away. "Go, I will take the next one." He said loudly to them.

"Not going to happen, Sir." Dillon said as he looked over at the Commander who nodded with his carbon streaked Helmet.

"Anyone ever tell you two that you are stubborn and disobedient." Ezra said as he plunged in the final code. The Monitor showed a Ten Minute Countdown, in large red letters. Jogging away from the Terminal he entered the Pod, ensuring that both of the two others entered first. The Pod Jettisoned out into space and soon was streaking away from the Predestor.

"It is too bad we could not get the Hyperdrive off her." Dillon said as they rotated around and around. They all could see the Large Star Destroyer behind them.

"Not feasible or practical. There was still over Six Hundred of those Vagaari on the Predestor. We no where have the numbers to retake the ship." The Commander said as he removed his helmet. Dropping it when the Chimaera's tractor beam pulled at them. Dragging them into the Secondary Landing Bay. Once on the Deck the Chimaera started to move away.

Dillon quickly opened the hatch and looked over the other two Escape Pods were on the Deck and the survivors from the boarding party were getting out of the Pods. All of them including Ezra moved over to the Viewport to watch the Death of the Predestor. With a Blast from the Engine Compartment the Ship exploded, small explosions rocked along the whole ship as it died in a haze of fire and burned up atmosphere. Large and small sections went in all directions, most caught in the gravity of the Nova Cluster and started to drop towards the Cluster. "I hate seeing one of those being destroyed, it really hurts my engineering pride." Dillon said with disgust, turning to go find a Santi-Shower and a bed. Then stopped and turned "We are dismissed, Right Sir?"

"Yes, all of you go get some rest. We will debrief in Twelve Hours." Ezra stumbled towards the Turbo-Lift, he was near exhaustion. At that moment though, he had to make a report to Thrawn, before he could actually get any rest himself.

 **The Present:** The Wild Karrde Navigation Station

Mara watched the Red smaller ship move away and she grimaced. "I still think it was a bad idea to let them actually go."

"Why, I am not to inclined to take someone prisoner and turn them over to the Empire. The Remnants of the Empire have a history of not paying Bounties." Karrde informed her as he sat in his Chair. He could see the slight approval from Mara, he felt like chuckling but held it in. Thinking to himself. "Yes, she is exactly what he wanted as a second in command. She had passed the final test. So when we return to Myrkr he would offer her the position.

On the "RED", Sabine exhaled and felt her control return. The Red-Haired woman Mara had gotten under her skin, she almost suspected that Mara was an Imperial. Mainly by the way she acted and talked. Possibly an Imperial Security Branch (ISB) Agent. Which was not possible, since the Empire frowned on having Female ISB Agents. The chauvinistic aspects of the Imperial ISB Agency did not allow for a Woman to be an Agent. Closing her eyes slightly she returned to the Navigation System and smiled. It was nice that Karrde had given them the Charts for the Sectors before them. They would be able to bypass a lot of the dangers and threats that may await them.

"Are we set to go?" Ashoka asked ready to input the course.

"Yes, we should be able to stay in Hyperspace for Eight Hours this time. Thanks to Karrde." Sabine replied sending the Coordinates to Ashoka's Helm control.

"Good, we are coming Ezra." Ashoka pulled the levers and the "RED" streaked into Hyperspace.

To be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Beyond the Borders: Unknown Regions Part 9

 **The Past near the Present:** The Chimaera

After making a small modified report about what had occurred Thrawn asked Ezra to follow him bellow. Walking into the Secondary Hanger Deck, Thrawn approached a Smaller Lambda Class Shuttle.

"I thought perhaps you would like to see this Shuttle, it has been fully stocked with enough fuel and supplies for six months." Thrawn informed Ezra, then stepped aboard the Ship going to the Cockpit. "As you can see, it is on permanent standby and is ready to go at a moments notice." Smiling slightly at Ezra then continued the small tour of the Shuttle.

Ezra saw the slight hints of something other than Thrawn showing him the Shuttle. "It is interesting that it is only a couple of decks from my Quarters."

"Yes is it not, quite interesting. I believe that if and when we return and make contact with the Empire's Imperial Forces, someone that needs to escape capture should be able to use this to escape." Thrawn stated. "Oh, that is just a scenario that I thought you would find interesting. Of course, if and when we finally get home. You are expected to surrender to me and the Empire." Thrawn gave him a wry smile. Not telling Ezra that when that did occur, all of the Crew and Stormtroopers would be assigned elsewhere on the ship, far away from the corridors and the Secondary Hanger Bay. "Shall we return to the Bridge?"

Ezra followed Thrawn and knew what the Grand Admiral had in mind. When they were finally almost home, Ezra needed to escape and get away. Otherwise his life was not worth a Old Republic Credit. Any number of the Crew or Stormtroopers, Even Thrawn would be duty bound to take him captive. Thrawn was providing him a way to leave and Thrawn was still doing his duty. "Yes and thank you Sir for showing me the Shuttle."

"It is nothing Captain, just a small diversion from our normal duties." Thrawn walked on towards the Bridge.

Ezra remained behind for a moment, shaking his head he smiled. Then went to his quarters to get some well deserved rest. At the doorway Lara was waiting.

"Are you alright, Sir?" Lara asked him with some concern. Keeping her hands behind herself and trying valiantly not to throw herself into his arms and then dragging him inside for a few hours of passion.

"Yes, just really tired and need of rest. Thank you for your concern Ensign." Giving her a sly smile, he knew what she wanted to do and he also wanted to. But both of them had decided not to do that anymore. It was destined to be a disaster.

"That are what friends are for, Sir." Smiling slightly herself, with as much will power as she could muster, she turned and left.

He was grateful that she did not attempt to hug him or kiss him, it would have put them right back into the situation that both of them wanted to avoid. He knew it would be easy to do so. He saw the urge she had to throw caution to the skies and return to having a sexual relationship. Feeling even more exhausted he entered his Quarters and did not bother removing his uniform and climbed into bed. His immediate thoughts went to Sabine, he missed her. When he was alone at night, his thoughts and feelings went immediately to her.

 **The Present:** Approaching the Edge of the Nova Cluster

"Is that the Edge of this thing?" Sabine asked waving her hand in the air with frustration. It had taken several months to come this far, even with the aide of the updated Charts that Talon Karrde had provided. She often wondered why the Purgills had traversed the Nova Cluster. Was it to cause her aggravation or just to take her Ezra away from her.

"Yes, it would seem so. Maybe we can use one of the Navigation Probes to chart a way through so we do not have to go to the end of the Cluster?" Ashoka suggested, knowing that they only had two of the Probes and if it did not work they would waste a valuable resource.

"I am a little impatient, but lets wait until we are sure that the gravity and heat of the Cluster does not destroy it as soon as we launch it." Sabine replied. Inside she was not just a little impatient, she was close to a nervous wreck. She fidgeted and wanted the "RED" to go faster. This close, but then she realized that this could only be the beginning. They might have to traverse the whole other side to where the Purgills dragged the Chimaera through the Cluster and then begin to search the other side. It could take years and there was no guarantee that they would even find Ezra. Depression hit Sabine and she almost wept.

Ashoka noticed and felt her colleague and friend sudden dip in emotions. "Sabine we are going to find him. Sooner or later we will find him." She told Sabine giving her a small smile.

"I know, I just miss him so much that sometimes it hurts. I want him here." Sabine stated sadly pointing in front of her, then reaching up to wipe a tear from her eye. Silently cursing that she never told him or let him know in a more physical way how she felt. Fearing that it was too late or that he would never know. Returning her attention to the scanners, so that Ashoka could not see her crying.

 **The Past:** Near the Present

"Is that a certainty, Ensign?" Thrawn asked as he leaned forward looking out the front View Port. Trying to maintain his own baring and stance. Inside he was a turmoil of impatience, he did not know what was happening in the Empire and he did not like that.

"Yes Sir, we are coming to the Edge of the Nova Cluster. I can detect the other side." Lara replied staring at the Sensor Boards and Scanners.

"Can we Hyperspace jump across to the other side?" Ezra asked glancing around at the different Crewpits and wondering if perhaps he should excuse himself and leave on that Shuttle that Thrawn had prepared.

"I would not recommend it, Sir. The readings are not certain and with the Hyperdrive the way it is, we might end up stalling in the midst of the Cluster." Lara advised then looked back at Ezra. Silently telling him to "Go, Leave."

Ezra noticed that Thrawn was also looking at him strangely. Noticing, Ezra stood. "Perhaps I better go see if Lieutenant Drasko can get the Hyperspace Engines to exceed the Thirty Two Minutes. Sir."

"Good idea Captain." Thrawn said as he turned his seat away from him. Wanting to thank him, and to say goodbye. But if Thrawn had done that then everyone on the Bridge would know what was happening. "Ensign Marcell, can you check the Secondary Sensors to ensure that they are accurate?"

"Yes Sir." Lara stood and followed Ezra to the back of the Bridge to the Secondary sealed area. Once the door was shut, she stood before Ezra. "Well this is goodbye, Ezra." She said as she pursed her lips and gazed at him fondly.

"Yes it is, can you tell Dillon goodbye for me? I do not think I have the time to actually go to the Engineering Deck." Ezra said feeling upset that he may not see, Lara or Dillon ever again. With a hint of regret, Ezra reached out and hugged Lara. Turning his head to kiss her one more time. Their lips met and for a moment, Ezra was tempted to ask her to forgo the Empire and leave with him. Their relationship could be more, if only.

Parting she smiled at him, reaching up to wipe a tear. "You better go, if only things were different. If you were not a Jedi, not a Rebel or me not being an Imperial." Lara let him go and closed her eyes. "Go, hurry. Before I do something that I would regret." Not wanting to see him leave she turned towards the Secondary Sensors and she heard the outer door open and close. "Goodbye Ezra, I love you." She whispered then sat and began to cry.

Ezra ran down the corridors, ignoring the Crew and Stormtroopers. Entering the Secondary Hanger Deck he was surprised to see Dillon waiting, holding a bag. "What are you doing here, Dillon?" Ezra asked the older man.

"I have been an Imperial Engineer most of my adult life, long before you were born. I doubt that the Empire will ever let me retire, so I am defecting." Dillon smirked and shrugged.

"We do not know if the Rebellion succeeded or failed. The Empire might still be in power. It is a huge risk." Ezra told Dillon.

"Life is a risk. Shall we go, Sir?" Dillon stepped up the ramp and waited. "You coming?"

"All right, but I fly the shuttle and stop calling me Sir." Ezra climbed the Ramp and closed it and headed for the Cockpit. While turning on the Pre-Start, he exhaled and glanced upward. Silently and with a small mental thought he projected to Lara. "Goodbye Lara, I love you." Raising the Shuttle he angled out the Hanger Deck and activated the Thrusters.

On the Bridge. "Sir, a Shuttle just departed the Secondary Hanger." Lara reported slowly, trying to give Ezra time to get away.

"Deserters, Ensign Folster target the Shuttle with Turbo Lasers Twenty two and Twenty Three." Thrawn ordered, then waited a moment, tapping the inboard communicator. "Lieutenant Perkuns we have an unauthorized Shuttle Launching, you need to send out Fighters to intercept."

On the Communicator, Thrawn heard Perkuns reply. "Sorry Sir, it seems that we are conducting maintenance on the First Reaction TIE's. It will take fifteen minutes to move them out of the way."

"Ah, no rush Lieutenant." Thrawn closed the link and looked over at Folster's confused expression.

"Sir, Twenty Two and Twenty Three are manual turrets. It will take the Gunners Ten Minutes to get there and power them up." Folster reported.

"Oh, it would seem that I made a mistake. As soon as they can Ensign." Thrawn gave a small wry smile. Then whispered more to himself then to those around him. "Goodbye Ezra Bridger, perhaps we will meet again. Hopefully still as friends." Closing his eyes he waited for the report that the Shuttle had jumped into Hyperspace.

On the Shuttle, Dillon looked at Ezra confused. "This is strange that the Chimaera has not launched TIE's to pursue us, or that the Chimaera has not fired on us yet."

"It is just Thrawn giving us a chance to get away and not be accused of treason for letting me go." Ezra replied, the coordinates were ready. Pulling the Lever he shot the Shuttle into Hyperspace.

On the Bridge of the Chimaera, Lara tried not to sound happy or relieved. "The Shuttle just Jumped into Hyperspace, Sir." She reported with a small but unnoticeable grin.

"What a shame, Ensign. I would fathom that due to our limited Crew and Resources, we were unable to stop the Shuttle or its occupants from leaving." Thrawn said as he tried not to give a small chuckle.

"Yes Sir." Lara replied. "Sir it would seem that the occupants of the Shuttle are Ezra Bridger and Lieutenant Drasko. Both are reported missing." Lara said, turning her seat around to face Thrawn. She noticed that several of the Bridge crew gave subtle smiles.

"That is also a shame, well I still need a Second Officer. Ensign Marcell, I promote you to Temporary Lieutenant Commander until we reach home. Now Commander set course for the other side of the Cluster, even if we need to completely circumvent the Cluser." Thrawn ordered then stood. "I will be in my office, inform me as to what course we will be taken once it is calculated."

"Yes Sir." Lara replied and looked over to Folster to begin the calculations. While Thrawn left the Bridge.

 **The Present:** Contact

"Oh shit!" Ashoka said as she glared out the front Viewport of the Cockpit.

"Ashoka, I never heard you swear before." Sabine said in shock as she gave a short chuckle.

"Sorry, is that a Imperial Shuttle?" Ashoka asked pointing towards the edge of the Cluster. Reaching over to arm the weapons and raise the shields.

"Yes it is. I agree, oh shit. it is one of those armed and armored types. The "Red" might be able to disable it but it would be difficult." Sabine stated looking at the scanners.

"What should we do? I doubt it has detected us yet." Ashoka asked, letting the Force flow towards the Shuttle trying to detect the pilot's intent. Her eyes widened and she smiled. "Ezra is on that Shuttle!"

"What are you sure?" Sabine asked smiling broadly, jumping out of her seat and looking at the approaching Shuttle.

"Yes, I can feel him. That is Ezra and I think one other." Ashoka replied happily.

 **The Present:** Ezra's Shuttle

Staring at the Sensors on the Shuttle he pointed to something that was detected. "There is a ship out there, just within sensor range. Funny thing is it is colored completely Red." Ezra said to Dillon, who peered over and looked at the readings.

"That is not an Imperial, I can contest to that. Unless some Commander is color blind." Dillon commented. "Maybe it is a smuggler or pilot."

Ezra exhaled then reached over to raise the shields and arm the weapons, stopping when he felt something. No someone, and it was familiar. "Ashoka." He whispered then smiled. "Contact them, open communication." He ordered Dillon excitingly.

"Do you know who it is?" Dillon asked as he tapped the communication system to transmit.

"Yes, I do. Ashoka Tano this is Ezra do you hear me?" Ezra asked with hope and feeling happy.

"Yes Ezra, we hear you. Sabine calm down or you are going to pee your pants." Ashoka said cheerfully over the comm. "Sabine wants to talk to you and the way she is acting it almost looks like she has to use the refresher."

"Ezra, it is Sabine." She said over the comm, her voice cracking with happiness.

"Sabine, it is wonderful to hear your voice." Ezra said his voice filled with the same happiness. "I am adjusting course towards you, we should be there in about an hour."

"Yes, so are we. Do not turn of the Comm, go to somewhere where we can talk privately." Sabine ordered as she stood to move back into the back of the Cockpit, picking up a headset.

"As ordered." He replied. Taking a headset himself. "Can you fly this thing Dillon?"

"Yes, go talk to your Sabine." Dillon gestured for Ezra to leave then took the pilot's seat.

The hour pasted slowly for both of them, they talked almost non-stop. Several times they both cried and both felt impatient to see each other. When the shuttle docked with the "RED". Sabine stood at the port and felt the impatience as the seals adjusted then turned green. Throwing the access open, she glared ahead and saw Ezra. Not waiting she ran into his arms to hug him. Tears flowing down her face.

Reaching up, Ezra wiped the tears off Sabine's face with his hand. "So did you miss me?" Ezra teased her as she glared at him.

"Of course, you idiot." She replied sternly, then without pause she leaned forward and kissed him roughly. Pulling him tightly against her, moaning as he returned the kiss. She did not want the moment to end, to let it last forever.

Ashoka smiled and looked past the couple to the older man in Imperial garb standing idly behind the Couple. "Hello, since Ezra is occupied. I am Ashoka Tano."

"Dillon Drasko, ex-Imperial Engineering Lieutenant." Dillon said with a chuckle. "I would shake your hand, Ashoka. But they are blocking the access tube."

Ashoka chuckled as well. "Give them an hour or so and they might come up for air or pass out."

The young couple ignored them, Sabine parted slightly then stared at Ezra. Taking his hand she led him inside the "RED" to the private bedroom. She needed him and nothing was going to delay what she had decided that she should have done years ago. Dragging Ezra into the room, she sealed the door and stared at him with a wry and seductive smile. "Take your clothes off." She ordered removing her own.

"Are you sure?" Ezra asked reluctantly watching as Sabine took off her boots and dropped them to the floor. Unbuttoning his shirt as he watched her.

"Yes, now get naked or I will rip your clothes off." Sabine stated sharply. Grabbing Ezra and throwing him onto the bed. Sabine noticed that the first time, hurt but it was a good hurt. Not really satisfying as she gave him her virginity. The second time was good, the third and fourth was wonderful. Laying besides him several hours later she twirled her fingers on his heaving chest. "I feel much better now." She said breathing just as hard.

"Happy to hear it, what does this mean for us?" Ezra asked taking her hand and holding it.

"It is simple, Ezra. I love you and now you are mine." She smiled over at him, squeezing his hand tightly. "If not you have dishonored me and my whole Clan will hunt you to the ends of the Galaxy."

"What? But you seduced me!" Ezra replied with pretended confusion.

"Does not matter, I will tell my mother that you took me and now do not want to be wedded to me. She will have to send out hunters to bring you back to Knownest and under threat of death be forced to marry me." Sabine informed him, smiling.

"I do not need to be forced to marry you, I love you Sabine. I always have and will forever." Ezra said leaning closer to kiss her again.

"Good, now are you rested enough for another round?" Sabine asked with raised eyebrows.

"No problem." Ezra continued to kiss her and held her tightly.

In the Cockpit, Dillon and Ashoka discussed what they would do. The Shuttle was something that they would have liked to take back with them but it was slower than the "RED". So it had been decided that they would take it to one of the nearest outposts and sell it for Fuel, Supplies and Credits. While Dillon piloted the Shuttle, Ashoka set course and allowed the Shuttle to depart first. She doubted that Sabine or Ezra would come out of the Bedroom for another couple of days, not that she needed either of them to pilot her ship.

To be continued: The Conclusion


	10. Chapter 10

Beyond the Borders: The Conclusion Part 10

 **The Present:**

Stopping briefly at the Mining Outpost, it was a simple matter on selling an Imperial Lambda Class Shuttle to one of the Merchants. Ashoka and Dillon received, supplies, Fuel and about ten Thousand Credits for the Shuttle. Dillon protested that they did not get a fair deal for the Shuttle but relented when he noticed that most of the Merchants could not really afford the Shuttle in the First Place.

On the "RED", Ezra looked down at the naked beautiful girl that snuggled up to him and held him tightly. He felt guilty he exhaled. "Sabine, I have to tell you something."

"Can it wait until later, this last time wore me out." Sabine protested then saw his determined expression and something else, Guilt.

"No, it cannot wait." Closing his eyes and feeling ashamed. "I was not faithful to you, while I was away."

"I had a feeling that you have been with someone else. Ezra we were not really together yet, so it is not that you were unfaithful." She said then moved to sit by him.

"But I should have been, in my heart I knew that we belonged together. I did not know if I would ever see you again and I got involved with someone else. Her name was Lara Marcell, she is an Ensign on the Chimeara." Ezra confessed, wanting to go back in time and not make that mistake. Though he did not feel it was a mistake, he cared deeply for Lara.

"Ezra you should not feel ashamed or guilty. If anything it is my fault." Sabine stated shaking her head.

"Your fault." He stammered out, confused.

"Yes, my fault. If I had told you how I felt, or show you no real affection, then what right do I have to be upset or angry that you would seek it from someone else. This Lara, in truth I cannot blame you or her. I am to blame. I was afraid to be with you, so I pushed you away. Kept you away so that I did not have to admit that I had feelings for you." Sabine explained, then stared into his eyes. "I no longer want that, I want you and need you. No more, I love you." Kissing him she put her arms around him and held him tightly.

"I will never understand women or you. I admit that I was with someone else and you take the blame." Ezra shook his head and smiled at her.

"Good that is how it is supposed to be. Now shut up and kiss me." Sabine ordered smirking then kissed him roughly.

 **The Chimaera:** Connection

With a little effort and the launching of a Probe Droid, the Chimaera was able to connect with the Holonet. Thrawn immediately placed a command authority block on the access. Sitting in his office he summoned Commander Marcell, while staring at a Data Pad. He had verified the information it contained three times and each time it came back true.

When Lara arrived and saw the Grand Admiral sitting and not really looking at her. Staring off into the distance as if in shock and denial. "Sir, are you alright?" Lara asked concerned.

"I have devastating news, I have verified it and even rechecked it." Tossing the Pad towards Lara, Thrawn exhaled and shook his head. "Read it Commander." He suggested more than he ordered.

Lara read the Pad and her eyes widened. Her mouth kept mouthing silently NO, it is not possible. Looking back up at Thrawn he nodded, it was true. "How, Sir?" She stammered out, not wanting to really know.

"It seems that the Emperor in his foolishness decided to rebuild that cursed Death Star and ended up dying by the hands of a Ragtag group of Rebels. Now these Rebels have somehow became a force that equals if not succeeds the Empire." Thrawn told her with scorn in his voice. Thinking; "I did not have to let the best Second Officer that I ever served with leave. With a little convincing and the help of Lieutenant Commander Marcell, Ezra Bridger would have remained." Glancing over at Marcell he saw that she was basically thinking the same thing.

Lara felt like crying right in front of Thrawn. It was not fair, the one man that she adored and loved in all her life did not have to leave. They did not have to stop seeing each other. She thought. She wanted to yell and scream, that it was not fair. Now he was gone and she would probably never see him again. Slowly she wiped her eyes, glancing at Thrawn who just smiled slightly. "Sorry Sir." She muttered, feeling the words catch in her throat.

"It is alright, Commander. I understand, in some aspect I am to blame for what has occurred. If I had known I would not have interfered with your relationship with him." Thrawn looked at her and he blamed himself. Closing his eyes he exhaled. "Right now Commander we must discuss what we are going to do?"

"Sir, I would suggest that we attempt to reach any of those that are still loyal to the Empire." Lara suggested, then firmed her resolve. "At this moment Sir, you might be the highest ranking officer left. You must assume command."

"Yes, you are correct Commander. I must, for now your rank is permanent. Commander. As soon as we can, set course for any Imperial held System. We need repairs and replacement crew." Thrawn ordered and as Lara stood. "Commander I am sorry, perhaps we will both see him again."

"Thank you Sir, I guess it was not destined to be." Lara left and in the corridor she moved into the Secondary Bridge Room. Glancing at the spot where she had said goodbye to Ezra she felt tears come to her eyes. Weeping she leaned against a terminal and let herself cry, deciding that this was going to be the only time that she would mourn and she was going to get it all out of her. After all, she was an Imperial Navy Officer and she wanted to be an Admiral someday.

Thrawn sat alone in his office, he was somewhat surprised that Lara had taken it as well as she did. It was his fault after all, he liked and enjoyed strategy and tactics. He had calculated and formulated several different scenarios, involving Ezra Bridger and most of them had him stay as his Second Officer. But those involved the Emperor changing the mandate that Jedi be hunted and purged from the Empire. Had he known that the overbearing psychopath was dead, Thrawn would have invited Ezra to stay. Now he was gone and probably would be considered an enemy of the Empire. "Fate is a fickle idiot". He said, then stood to inform the Crew, they had to know.

 **The "RED":**

Ashoka pounded on the Door to the Bedroom. "Sabine, Ezra are you alive in there? I have not seen you in days! Stop having sex for twenty minutes and come out here! I have made contact with Hera and it is important!" She again pounded on the door with frustration. Hearing the two fumble about in the small room and Ezra asking where his pants might be. Turning with increased annoyance she went back to the Cockpit. Shaking her head and glancing over to see Dillon chuckling with his hand over his mouth. "It is not funny!" She stated.

"It is a little bit." Dillon replied then saw Ashoka's glare and controlled himself. "Sorry." Looking over his shoulder he saw Ezra and Sabine come out of the Bedroom, holding hands with interlaced fingers. He could see why Ezra was so infatuated with Sabine. She was a rare beauty, with a perfect body. But what made her really attractive was her presence and spirit.

Moving to the comm relay, Ezra reached down to turn it on. Seeing Hera Syndulla's face appear. "Hera!" Ezra said with happiness to see her again.

"Ezra it is so wonderful to see you again and I wish I was contacting you with good news. But it is not." Hera said to Ezra and towards Sabine.

"What is it Hera?" Sabine asked with concern.

"When Ashoka contacted me that Ezra had been located and was on his way back to Lothal. I told Governor Ryder Azadi. Somehow it leaked out of his office and spread like Endor Fungus. The people of Lothal know what Ezra did and they want him to be elected as a Duke of Lothal." Hera told them, and she felt responsible.

"What?" Ezra asked in shock. "There has not been an elected Duke in almost a Thousand Years. Not since the Senate and Jedi had to come to Lothal and remove the last one for trying to cause a planetary war of conquest against Bespin and Tantooine."

"Yes, that is what Ryder has informed me. But the people are protesting. Ryder has tried to change their minds but they are adamant, they want you to rule Lothal." Hera told him shaking her Lekku back in forth.

"I can't do that." Ezra whispered, closing his eyes. "This means I cannot return home, can I?" He asked sadly, keeping his eyes closed and feeling the loss of not being able to see Lothal and his home again. His parents home, where he grew up and removed the threat of the Empire. All he wanted to do was go home, with Sabine and live a normal life.

"Ryder suggests that you do not, not for awhile. Perhaps years. I am sorry Ezra." Hera did not know what to say, Ezra had sacrificed so much and now he could not even return to his home.

"Where would I go, if not Lothal?" He asked sadly feeling now homeless, desolate and abandoned. Tears came to his eyes as Sabine just smiled. "Sabine?"

"It is easy, My Love. Ashoka set course for Knownest. He does have another place to call home. With me on Knownest with his and my Family. That is after we get Married once we arrive. Hera please invite those that you know to invite." Sabine said to the image of Hera. "I believe that we will be there in Two Days."

"Yes, from here it will take Two Days." Ashoka confirmed.

"Good, I will see you all in Two Days then." Hera closed the Communication Link and the screen went blank.

"I do not know about this, you do know your mother does not like me, don't you?" Ezra stated hearing Sabine laugh.

"That is because you were showing interest in me, I am sure she will not shoot you. Especially after I tell her that we are already lovers." Sabine told him.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Ezra said loudly. "She will have me executed on the spot!"

"Torture maybe, not execution." Sabine said teasingly. "Now come on, we have two days for you to learn the Mandalorian Marriage Vows. You do have to say them correctly or it is not official." Sabine led him back into the Bedroom.

 **Imperial Held Space:**

Lara Marcell, Lieutenant Commander of the Chimaera held a Data Pad in front of her. It was not good, the Rebels had pushed the Empire further than she thought possible. The vast Imperial Fleet had been reduced to one third of what it was. Hundreds maybe thousands of Imperial Worlds were now part of the Rebellion. Passing a group of Technicians and Engineers while they repaired the Chimaera she shook her head. She had made the report to Grand Admiral Thrawn and he took it in stride. Stating that the Empire was not defeated yet. Entering her Quarters, she exhaled and closed her eyes. This was once Ezra's quarters and she had not changed anything or thrown out any of the things that he had left behind. The reminders allowed her to remember him, their time together. Dropping onto the coach she tried not to think about him, but she failed. "Why did I let him go?" She asked herself as she already knew the answer. She wondered in her free time why she did not go with him, dessert and be with him. The answer she was a devoted Imperial officer. The Pad sat on the table, it was her orders to take Command of one of the Carrack Cruiser "Highlander". It was a small consolation, in her heart she always wanted to command her own ship. She also wanted Ezra and maybe if the fates were kind she would find him again and he would be hers again.

 **Knownest:** The Wren Clan

Landing the "RED" on the Landing Pad, Ashoka glanced back at the Bedroom to see Ezra step out. He looked nervous and somewhat afraid. Shaking his head, Dillon chuckled at Ezra. "I watched him take on a group of Marauding Psychopathic Pirates that kill without mercy, without breaking a sweat and now he looks like he is about to faint." He whispered to Ashoka.

"He is deathly afraid of Sabine's mother, Ursa Wren." Ashoka commented. Sabine joined Ezra taking his hand and led him off the ship.

Outside, Sabine noticed that Ezra was shaking slightly. "Ezra you cannot be afraid of my mother, trust me she likes you." She said to him as she led him up the steps of the Fortress. Passing her clansmen. Inside she saw both her Mother, Ursa and her father Alrich sitting on the two seat throne. Her mother smiled at Sabine and then scowled at Ezra.

"So, you found him have you. Now I suppose you want to make him your husband and mate?" Ursa said sternly glaring at Ezra and giving a slight smirk when he could not make eye contact.

"Yes Mother, we have already bedded and I claim him as my intended." Sabine replied, noticing Ezra staring at her with shock that she would say that to her mother.

"So, I have a choice. I can either allow you to Marry him or have it known that he had dishonored my daughter." Turning to Alrich. "What do you think I should do, My Husband?"

"Castrate him, for dishonoring our little girl." Alrich smirked and saw Ezra blanch and reached down to put his hand on his Lightsaber. "I am jesting young man, of course I for one approve Sabine's Choice. What say you, My Wife?"

"Well he is a capable warrior and he seems to want our daughter as much as she wants him. I suppose we should allow her to marry this young man." Ursa smiled and stepped down. "You do want him don't you, Daughter?"

"Yes Mother I want him." Sabine put her arm around Ezra and pulled him closer to her, gazing at him and smiled. He did the same, giving her a gentle squeeze. "But we must ask that no one knows that he is here, not the New Republic or any of his people. Otherwise we will not be able to have a normal life."

"Please explain?" Ursa asked, confused. She knew that Ezra Bridger was one of the heroes of the Rebellion not only on Lothal but also on Mandalore.

"The New Republic is searching for Jedi to fill the rosters to restore the Jedi, neither of us want that. His own people want to Elect him as a Ruler of Lothal and that is undesirable as well. If and when we have children they would be expected to either become Jedi in the New Republic or to inherit the title on Lothal. That is not a life I want for my children." Sabine said, seeing that both her parents understood.

"I would suggest that after the Marriage Ceremony that he be known to others under a different name, where only those here know his true name and what he is." Ursa said sternly letting those around her know that what she is saying will be obeyed. "I would also suggest that he either hide that Weapon on his person or put it away."

"That is a good idea, Milady and I will obey." Ezra pulled his Lightsaber and took it apart. Hiding it in two pouches of his clothes. Turning to Sabine. "This will mean that I will no longer be a Jedi, Sabine. Is that alright?"

"I do not care, as long as I have you." Leaning closer she kissed him and then smiled. "Mother we have trusted friends coming to observe and be here for our marriage, they will tell no one of him being here."

"Then they are welcome." Speaking louder, Ursa waved to all those in the large chamber. "Prepare for the union of Ezra Bridger to one of our own, Sabine."

One day later, Ezra was escorted by two Wren Clan Mandalorians before Ursa and Alrich Wren. Behind him stood his extended family and friends. Hera with her son Jacen who pulled at his collar of his dress clothes impatiently, with a very overprotective Chopper hovered behind him. Zeb had brought Kallus. Ketsu had arrived an hour before with Hondo and Cikatro. Ezra wanted to attend but like Ryder Azadi could not, because it would draw attention to where Ezra was. Wedge Antilles and Hobbie Klivian could not be informed, because they would be duty bound to report to the New Republic about Ezra. The one person Who Ezra wished that could attend was kanan. But he knew Kanan was there with him in spirit. When the ceremony ended, Ezra and Sabine left to have a long deserved Honeymoon.

Sabine held Ezra's hand as he protested about his Jetpack, dipping and swaying he was unable to fly level. "My Love, you need to adjust your thrust so that you can keep yourself air-born." She advised as she tried not to laugh.

"I am trying, not all of us are born to fly with one of these things you know." Ezra said as he followed her advise. "How much farther do we have to fly?"

"Not far now, it is one of our smaller Family cottages that should give us some privacy." Sabine pointed to the south and as they flew above some snow covered trees they saw the cottage. Their life together begins now.

 **Imperial Held Space:**

Captain Lara Marcell entered her ship, the Carrack Cruiser "Highlander". She initially thought it odd that Thrawn had also assigned Stormtrooper Commander 2212, the same Stormtrooper Commander that was on the Cimaera when they were lost. Then she read her assignment, she was going to the unknown Regions out past the Outer Rim. Two other Corvette Class Cruisers were assigned to her task force. She did not know why Thrawn was sending her but the reasons were in a sealed packet that she would be able to access when she made contact with whoever it was. All Thrawn did tell her was a name, The Chiss. She hoped that with this assignment that she would not think about Ezra as much. She also hoped that he had found his Sabine and that they were happy together. Sitting on her Command Chair she exhaled. "Set Course and signal the others to enter Hyperspace as soon as we do." She ordered the Navigator, then leaned back. So begins her adventure.

The End


End file.
